The 7 Medallions
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Seven elemental medallions have scattered into seven different worlds and Organization XIII has gathered each of the worlds' villains to hunt for them. A mysterious Keyblade wielder gathers the heroes and allies of the seven worlds to retrieve the medallions and keep them out of enemy hands. I do not own anything.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello there, FanFiction! This is Ghost Archer, Ghost for short. I am here to give you a story called "The 7 Medallions". Thanks to two of my favorite storywriters, Sea Eagle and Smokescreen2814, I came up with this story as well as my very first Kingdom Hearts OC. This is my first story so no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything featured in this story, except for my OC.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Prologue

_Long ago, an all-out war grew closer to its brutal conclusion. Two separate kingdoms have been fighting to the bitter end. The kings of these lands, Ramos and Dylan, who were once brothers, have despised each other for years. From their childhood to their new rule as kings, neither brother had a liking for one another. When Dylan stole battle plans from his goody two-shoes brother, this had gone too far. To prevent King Dylan from becoming mad with power and corruption, King Ramos put the two kingdoms at war. The two armies stood face-to-face against each other._

"Surrender your kingdom, brother!" King Dylan demanded.

"I'll never surrender! Soldiers, attack!" King Ramos retaliated as his army, who wore silver armor marked with blue fabrics, charged at the evil army, whose armor was pitch black with red fabric. The evil army charged in response.

_As time went on, both armies were suffering numerous casualties. Then, a dark aura surrounded the remaining soldiers of the evil army. This surprised the good army. They stood their ground, but they were being overpowered. King Dylan began to laugh evilly in victory. After what seemed like days, most of the good army was either wounded or killed. One wounded soldier approached King Ramos with what was left of his strength._

"My king, our army's forces are decreasing rapidly." The soldier reported. King Ramos, who wore a white robe with gold lines and a bright blue cape, turned to the fallen soldier. "I fear that this battle is lost." Then, a blade came through his chest from behind. The soldier fell with his last breath. King Dylan's soldiers approached King Ramos, swords in hand. Then, out of nowhere, an energy blast hit two of the dark soldiers. They turned to see who it was that fired the blast.

_When all seemed lost, King Ramos had called in reinforcements from the gods. From the horizon stood seven powerful warriors, each one with an elemental medallion. Each medallion housed the powers of fire, water, thunder, earth, ice, light, and darkness._

"Who the hell are you?!" one of the evil army's soldiers asked.

"We are known as the Elemental Guardians." The guardians answered.

"We don't care. Get them!" the dark soldier shouted as he and his allies charged at the guardians.

_Despite being greatly outnumbered, the Elemental Guardians have triumphed over the evil forces. Along the years, these warriors stood tall against any opposing force. But even the strongest of warriors have their limits. One fateful day, a tyrannical group known as Organization XIII created a super soldier so powerful that no matter how many times it fell, it would return to the battlefield with its strength and speed increased fivefold. The 13 figures came to the battlefield. The Guardians turned to face their enemy._

"Who are you?" The Guardian of Fire asked.

"We are known as Organization XIII." The leader spoke. Then, another figure stood appeared in front of the figures in black.

"What is that?" The Guardian of Thunder asked in fear.

"Let's just say that he's your opponent for this battle. Kill them!" one of the figures in black commanded as the super soldier charged at the Guardians.

_All of the warriors battled fiercely against the super soldier, but each of their efforts have been in vain. The more they fought, the stronger their opponent became._

"This warrior; I've never seen such strength. We can't beat him." The Guardian of Ice said.

"Yes we can. There is only one move we Guardians have never performed." The Guardian of Fire replied.

_With the super soldier greatly overpowering the warriors, they have no other choice._

"No! That move is too dangerous!" The Guardian of Darkness interrupted.

"It is, but it is also our only chance to defeat this monster." The Guardian of Fire replied.

"Are you serious about this?" The Guardian of Water asked. The Guardian of Fire nods.

_They have to perform the Seven Sword Slash._

"I hope you are right about this." The Guardian of Light said as the Guardians positioned themselves to prepare their signature attack.

_Each of the warriors' sword strikes combined into a powerful energy wave against the super soldier. The battlefield exploded upon contact with the attack._

"Did we beat him? Is he down?" The Guardian of Earth asked.

_ However, to the warriors' surprise and shock, when the smoke cleared, the super soldier was still standing. It was like he was invincible._

"No! The attack failed!" The Guardian of Fire shouted, kneeling on his knees.

_The hostile soldier was ready to finally kill the Elemental Guardians. But his plan did not go unnoticed._

"This is it. We have lost…" The Guardian of Light said.

"No. We need new Guardians. Everyone, transfer the remainder of your power to your Medallion." The Guardian of Fire ordered as he and the other Guardians took off their respective Medallions and gave it a strange glow. Then, each of the seven medallions shot towards the sky and in seven different directions.

_As a last resort, each of the warriors transferred their powers into their respectful medallions and scattered them into the this, Organization XIII's leader sends their top-ranked members, along with armies of Heartless and Nobodies to search for the medallions. The search begins…_

* * *

**Me: Did you like it?**

**?: *walks in* You know it, bro.**

**Me: And here he is, readers. The main hero of the story, Mason Gray!**

**Mason: I'm proud to be here, man. I am quite amazed with what I'm seeing here.**

**Me: Thanks Mason. That means a lot. Anyway, please review. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Keyblader

**Me: Hello again, fellow readers. Today's chapter introduces…**

**Mason: Me!**

**Me: That's right Mason. You are one of the main characters of this story.**

**Mason: That's good to know, bro.**

**Me: You know it. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 1: The New Keyblader

It was nighttime in the Kingdom of Enchancia. Everything was very peaceful that night, but that was before a comet fell towards a nearby forest. It shined brightly and fell at breakneck speed. But just as it was about to crash, it slowed its descent so it would gently land. The light from the comet dimmed out and a figure was revealed.

It was a boy around 15 years old and he had short black hair. He wore a black unzipped hoodie over a red shirt with the Mortal Kombat dragon logo on it that read "Fatality!", blue jeans, army green fingerless gloves, and red and black Nike running shoes. He looked like he was either asleep or unconscious. That is until a few seconds later, he awoke.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" he said.

He looked around and saw nothing but trees, until he looked up and saw a tower in the distance. The exterior of the tower was white and the roof of it was purple.

"I must be in some kind of kingdom." the boy said "but why?" All of a sudden, he heard a scream from somewhere close to him.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble. Hang on! I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran through the forest to the source of the noise, avoiding obstacles as he progresses. He stopped at the edge of a cliff, where around 10 feet below him was a group of silver and purple, dragon-like lance-wielding enemies led by a man with black dreadlocks wearing a long, black leather coat, who was carrying over his shoulder a 7-year-old auburn-haired girl wearing a pearl-lined lavender dress and an amethyst amulet.

"Damn, someone's kidnapped a princess. But how do I save her?" the boy asked himself. Suddenly, a bright light floated right in front of him. When he took the light, it took the form of the Sleeping Lion Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts 2.

"A Keyblade?" the boy asked himself as he looked at the blade in his hand.

"Somebody please help me!" the girl yelled, struggling to break free.

"Save your breath." the man replied with a sinister laugh "There's no one around that can save you."

"Let her go!" the boy shouted as he leapt from the edge of the cliff. He gripped the Keyblade with both of his hands and swung it as he made his way towards the ground, sending one of the lance-wielding enemies towards a tree and the enemy disappeared upon contact. He landed on both his feet in front of the man, blocking his path.

"What the hell?" the man asked while still carrying the girl. He then looked at what he had in his hand, which surprised him. "A Keyblade!? But how!?"

"You have two choices: Either drop the girl and leave this place, or stay and fight." the boy said as he readied himself for battle.

"Fine, then. Have it your way. Dragoons, attack!" the man ordered.

The dragon-like enemies, which the man called Dragoons, charged their weapons at the boy. However, the boy anticipated their assault. He swung his Keyblade, which made a Dragoon disappear. He swung again, making another disappear. Some of the Dragoons even attacked from the air, but the boy blocked the attacks and countered with his own, making the enemies disappear. After what seems to be a brief moment, all of the Dragoons have vanished, leaving the man all alone.

"So you defeated my Dragoons. Hmph, whatever." the man said as he dropped the girl and prepared for battle. "Guess I'll have to deal with you myself!" He then summoned six tornadoes around him, which formed into six lances, three of which he controlled with the wind and the other three he held in his hands.

"Bring it on." the boy said. Then the man charged at him.

The man swung one of his six lances at him, but the boy dodged it easily. He then used the wind to swing three at him, but the boy blocked it. He released a barrage of lance slashes, but the boy either blocked it or dodged it. Angered, the man then disappeared into thin air. Surprised by this, the boy kept his guard up. Then the man and his lances appeared right above the boy. He used the wind to launch his lances at him. Seeing this, the boy quickly evaded the sudden aerial ambush. However, the attack left the man vulnerable for a counterattack. The boy saw this and jumped into the air. He then hit him with a barrage of slashes and stabs. He then finished the man off with a downward slash. The boy landed safely on the ground, while the man crashed to the ground.

"Whoa. Who knew I had this much power?" the boy asked himself.

"You may have won this time, Keyblade wielder," the man said as he stood up and opened a dark corridor. "But remember, the next time we meet, you won't be so fortunate." The man walked through the corridor and it closes after he disappears.

"Yeah, you better run!" the boy shouted. He then turned to the girl, who was lying on the ground. He then kneeled down and held out his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Are…are they gone?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that they'll be back. And in larger numbers, too." the boy answered as he helped her up.

"Thank you for saving me from them." the girl thanked with a smile "My name's Princess Sofia. What's yours?"

"My name is…ngh…err…" the boy seems to have a hard time remembering "M...Mason. Mason…G-Gr…Gray. Yeah, that's it, that's my name. Mason Gray." he said as he bowed to Sofia, since he knows that she is royalty.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mason." Sofia said as she curtseyed, returning the gesture. "You don't sound like you're from here."

"Well, I don't either." Mason replied in agreement.

"Where are you from?" Sofia asked.

"Let's see…hmm…I…I can't remember." Mason answered "I must be having amnesia or something."

"Aww, how terrible." Sofia said "I hope I can help you with that."

"Nothing to worry about." Mason replied confidently "I'm sure my memory will come back soon."

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad to see that you're not upset or anything." Sofia said "Hey, how about I show you around the kingdom tomorrow morning?"

"Hmm…sure." Mason answered, and then his Keyblade disappeared.

"What just happened to your sword thing?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Hmm, let me see if I can summon it again." Mason answered as he reached his right hand out. Then, his Keyblade reappeared. "Yeah, I can summon it back." He withdrew it again and began walking out of the forest with Sofia.

3 hours later…

They made their way to a large kingdom south of the forest. They got inside Sofia's castle, where her parents, King Roland II and Queen Miranda, her stepbrother, Prince James, and her stepsister, Princess Amber awaited them in the throne room.

"Mom! Dad!" Sofia called out as she ran to her family.

"Oh, Sofia! We were so worried about you." Queen Miranda cried as she hugged her daughter.

"What happened out there?" King Roland asked.

"Well, one minute I was painting some lilies in the garden, and the next, some man in all black came out of nowhere and kidnapped me, but this boy came and rescued me." Sofia explained, recalling the encounter between the man in black and Mason.

"Boy?" Amber asked in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sofia said "Everyone, this is Mason Gray. He's the one who saved me, but he's a bit of an amnesiac, so I decided to give him a place to rest until he recovers his memories."

"I don't know if we can trust him. What if he suddenly regains his memories and attacks us?" James asked.

"That won't be a problem, because I have this." Mason replied as he summoned his Keyblade, which surprises everyone, especially King Roland.

"Is that a Keyblade?" King Roland asked.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?" Mason replied.

"I believe that man you fought wasn't just after Sofia." King Roland answered.

"What do you mean?" Mason asked.

"I'll bring you up to speed after Sofia shows you around the kingdom." King Roland answered. "In the meantime, you can use the guest room on the fourth floor."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Mason thanked.

"Oh, please. Call me Roland. Consider this stay as payment for rescuing my daughter." King Roland replied as the young swordsman left the room.

* * *

**Mason: This is an interesting chapter.**

**Me: I definitely agree with you on that. Please review. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2: Attack in Dunwitty, Part 1

**Me: Welcome back, readers. Today's chapter introduces the main villains of my story, Organization XIII.**

**Mason: Who?**

**Me: From the Kingdom Hearts series.**

**Mason: Oh.**

**Sofia: *walks in with Amber and James* Hey Archer. Hey Mason.**

**Me: Sofia, Amber, James. So glad you made it. The new chapter is up. Would you like to see it?**

**James: Yeah.**

**Me: Well, here it is.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 2: Attack in Dunwitty, Part 1

Castle Oblivion was the home for Nobodies and Heartless alike. In fact, in the world it resides in, it is cloaked in an eternal night. This is the perfect environment for the creatures of darkness. The castle itself stood in front of a heart-shaped moon. A dark corridor opened in a completely white room with 13 thrones which stood around a strange emblem in the center. From the corridor came the same man who infiltrated Enchancia, kidnapped Sofia and lost his battle against Mason. He kneeled to his master, who was sitting on the tallest throne in the room. The master had long, silver hair running down to the middle of his back with some of it over his shoulders and has two bangs, one on each side. Like the man who was kneeling to him, he wears a long black coat, along with 10 other people who were in the room, sitting on their thrones.

"Master Xemnas, I have failed." The man said with his head bowed.

"You did not fail me, Xaldin." Xemnas said.

Xaldin looks up at Xemnas with a confused look. "What are you saying, Master?" he asked as he stood up.

"What I am saying is that sending you to kidnap that young princess was the only way to draw out that new Keyblade wielder you recently fought." Xemnas explained "What I am really after was her amulet."

"Amulet?" Xaldin asked.

"Yes, Xaldin." Xemnas answered "that princess' amulet holds very special powers. It grants her special powers depending on the deeds she does. What's more is that whenever she is in a situation she can't get herself out of, another princess comes to her aid."

"What is so special about that?" Xaldin asked.

"During your mission, I checked the Organization's database and I found that among the princesses she summoned to aid her, five of them are Princesses of Heart." Xemnas replied with a calm tone.

"Is this true, Master Xemnas?" a surprised Xaldin asked.

"Yes." Xemnas answered. "With that amulet in our hands, we will achieve our lifelong mission of completing Kingdom Hearts."

Xaldin and Xemnas look at each other with determination in their eyes, knowing that with Sofia's amulet, they can complete Kingdom Hearts.

"Now, I have another mission for you." Xemnas reported "In the world you were in that night, there is a village known to its inhabitants as Dunwitty. I want you to attack that village to draw out that Keyblade wielder's attention, but do not injure any of the villagers. If you see the boy, kill him. Luxord and Vexen will accompany you on your mission."

"I understand. I will not fail you again." Xaldin said as he disappears from Xemnas' sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was 7:30 in the morning. When the sun beams reached Mason in the guest room King Roland had given him, he immediately got up, got dressed, and went down to the dining room on the first floor for breakfast. When he got to the dining room, he sees Sofia and her family waiting for him to join them.

"Ah, Mason. You made it. Come and join us for breakfast." King Roland said.

"Thank you, Roland." Mason thanked as he sat next to Sofia. It was then a tall, yet elderly man with short, gray hair wearing a black suit with a red bowtie walks in to the dining room.

"Good morning, Baileywick." King Roland greeted.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Baileywick replied. "May I ask who your guest is?"

"Why, certainly." King Roland answered "Baileywick, this is Mason Gray. Mason, this is Baileywick, our castle steward."

"I see. Then it's an honor to meet you, Master Mason." Baileywick greeted "And how did you meet Sofia?"

"Oh, I saved her from being kidnapped by a man in a black coat." Mason answered.

"Oh my. Is this true?" Baileywick asked with a surprised look.

"I'm afraid so." Mason answered with a serious look.

"That man should get what he deserves." Queen Miranda replied.

"He sure does. In fact, he fled into some dark portal after I beat him." Mason added in agreement.

"Then it was a good thing you came into the kingdom, Mason." Baileywick thanked as he checks his pocket watch. "Now, I suggest you hurry. You're going to be late for school."

"Shoot! He's right. Let's go!" James exclaimed as he, Sofia, and Amber took their stuff and left the dining room in a hurry.

"Come on, Mason! We'll start our tour at the school." Sofia called out as she ran out the front door.

"Coming!" Mason reported as he followed Sofia to her school.

20 minutes later…

Mason arrives at Royal Prep with Sofia, Amber, and James. The exterior of the school was blue with a bright purple roof. And in the schoolyard was a tall, white clock tower with a white flag flowing at the top.

"This is where you go to school?!" a surprised Mason asked.

"Yes it is. Welcome to Royal Prep Academy." Sofia answered.

"It looks amazing." Mason said in awe.

"That's how I reacted when I saw the academy on my first day." Sofia said. "I'll introduce you to my friends after school."

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside if you're looking for me. See you, Sofia." Mason said.

"See you, Mason." Sofia replied as she, Amber, and James entered the school.

* * *

While Mason waits for Sofia, Amber, and James to finish school, in the village of Dunwitty, a dark corridor opens in the central square and out of the corridor comes Xaldin and two other people in black coats. On Xaldin's left was a man with short blond hair and a goatee of the same color and on his right was another man with long platinum blond hair with two bangs framing his face. Xaldin turns to the two men after the corridor closes behind them.

"Luxord, Vexen, listen up. Our master told us not to injure any of the villagers. He only wants us to cause enough damage to lure the Keyblader here and then kill him. Understand?" Xaldin asked.

"Oh, we understand, Xaldin." Luxord answered as he pulls out a deck of playing cards.

"This will be easy." Vexen added as he summoned a blue and silver pointed shield.

"Let the fun begin." Xaldin finished as he summoned his six lances.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Me: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I promise you that the next chapter will have all the action.**

**James: We understand. Plus, those Organization XIII people look evil.**

**Mason: They're supposed to be evil.**

**Me: Thank you Mason. You readers please review. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3: Attack in Dunwitty, Part 2

**Sofia: *walks in* Hey there, Archer.**

**Me: Hey Sofia.**

**Sofia: Is that the new chapter?**

**Me: Yeah. Would you like to see it?**

**Sofia: Sure.**

**Me: Here it is.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 3: Attack in Dunwitty, Part 2

As the school day draws close to its end, Mason is sitting under a tree, waiting for Sofia, Amber, and James and when he gets up to see them and their friends, he gets a video call and when he answers it, he sees on the other end an elderly man with a long silver beard wearing a blue magician's outfit. Mason recognized the man when the screen appeared.

"Master Yen Sid." Mason greeted.

"So you are the new Keyblade wielder. Am I wrong?" Yen Sid asked with a serious look.

"Well… No. How did you know?" Mason asked.

"Mason, it is known that the Keyblades choose their master and one chose you." Yen Sid added.

"Are you sure it did?" Mason asked.

"Yes, Mason. I have seen your fighting abilities last night and it is clear that the Keyblade has made the right choice." Yen Sid answered.

"Of course it has, Master Yen Sid." Mason replied.

"Now, I will send you three weapons for the three young royals. I will notify you when you decide that you are ready." Yen Sid finished.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Mason thanked with a bow as he hung up. Then three orbs of light appeared in front of Mason and each one formed a different weapon; a sword, a staff, and a shield. However, as he was about to pick them up, the bell on the clock tower rang, signaling the end of the school day. The doors to the school opened up, with Sofia, Amber, and James walking down the front steps.

"Mason!" Sofia called out as she ran down the steps. James and Amber followed her.

"Sofia. How was your day?" Mason asked.

"It was great. We learned about manners, dancing, magic, and fencing." Sofia explained.

"Cool. Speaking of fencing, a friend of mine just sent me some weapons and told me to give them to you." Mason answered as he pulls out the three weapons Master Yen Sid gave him.

"Weapons?" James asked with a clueless look.

"Yeah. For James, a long sword." Mason said as he hands James the Dream Sword.

"Sweet!" James said, examining the Dream Sword.

"For Sofia, a magical staff." Mason continued, giving Sofia the Dream Rod.

"Yay!" Sofia cried happily, seeing the Dream Rod for the first time.

"And for Amber, a powerful shield, useful for striking down enemies." Mason finished, handing Amber the Dream Shield.

"Well, at least I can protect myself now." Amber replied, looking over the Dream Shield.

"I can't wait to try this out." James added, testing out the Dream Sword.

As if on cue, they all hear an explosion and screaming coming from somewhere not too far away. Mason was the first to hear the commotion.

"And it looks like you picked the perfect time to do it, James. Let's go!" Mason said as he directed Sofia, Amber, and James to the source of the explosion.

* * *

In Dunwitty, Xaldin, Luxord, and Vexen are causing a town-wide panic. Luxord used his cards to trap several villagers within them. Vexen created a blizzard from his shield which froze numerous buildings, trapping any inhabitants inside. Xaldin used his lances to slash many other buildings into pieces, even some that were already evacuated before Vexen froze them.

"Hey Xaldin, how will we know that brat with the Keyblade will hear us?" Vexen asked as he froze a nearby building.

"Take your time, Vexen. With all the damage we caused, he would surely come to us." Xaldin replied.

And he was right. They heard multiple footsteps coming their way. They turned to see Mason, Sofia, Amber, and James entering the village.

"Ah, perfect timing." Luxord said.

"You again!? Don't you ever give up?" Mason asked as the four heroes stopped in front of them.

"Apparently, I don't. I believe we got off on the wrong foot the last time we met. Allow me to introduce ourselves." Xaldin replied "I'm sure you have heard of the Heartless, but if you haven't, they are creatures that are born from the darkness within people's hearts. If a strong-willed person becomes a Heartless, that person's empty shell forms into a Nobody."

"A Nobody?" Mason asked with a confused look.

"They're the enemies that were with me the night we met." Xaldin explained.

"So you're the one that kidnapped Sofia?!" an angered Mason demanded.

"Correct. We are known as Organization XIII. This is Luxord, the Gambler of Fate." Xaldin introduced as Luxord threw six cards at them. The four heroes dodged the cards, which exploded when they hit the ground. "Vexen, the Chilly Academic." he continued as Vexen shot a beam of ice from his shield, which Amber blocked with her own. "And I am Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer." he finished as he used his lances to create a windstorm, which knocked the heroes back.

"What reason do you have for kidnapping Sofia last night?!" Mason asked with rage.

"Oh yeah, that. I did it so I would lure you out of the shadows." Xaldin replied "What we were really after was her amulet!"

"Her amulet?" Mason asked as he looked at Sofia holding on to the Amulet of Avalor with worry.

(Battle music: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST - The 13th Struggle)

"Yes, but sadly, she refused to give it to us, so we had to take it by force." Vexen answered "But now that you're here, our mission is crystal clear. Prepare to die!"

"I don't think so!" Mason shouted as he unsheathes his Keyblade. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready!" James answered as he pulled out his Dream Sword.

"I'm not afraid!" Sofia added as she summons her Dream Rod.

"That's right! No one kidnaps my sister!" Amber finished as she readies her Dream Shield.

Mason charged at Xaldin, but Vexen intercepted his attack and pushed him back with his shield. Then Luxord threw 20 cards at the heroes, but James deflected them across the village with his sword. Afterwards, Sofia fired a Thundaga spell at Luxord, but Xaldin created a wind barrier around Luxord to block it. Xaldin then fired a wind ball at the heroes, which was blocked by Amber's shield.

"…These guys are tough." Amber pointed out.

"No kidding." Mason added "We should pick them off one by one. Sofia, you handle Luxord. Amber, you take Vexen. James, you and I will deal with Xaldin." Everyone agreed on Mason's plan and went to attack their respectful target.

Sofia cast an Aeroga spell which blew Luxord toward the northeast and she chased after him. Amber attempted to hit Vexen with her shield, but he jumped out of the way toward the west and Amber followed him, leaving Xaldin to face Mason and James alone.

* * *

Luxord used his cards to block most of the spells Sofia cast at him, but before he could counterattack, Sofia froze his hand with a Blizzaga spell and the knocked him down to the ground with an Aeroga spell. She charged up a Thundaga spell to knock him into submission, but before the spell was fired, Luxord, being his unfair self, did the impossible.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Luxord interrupted as he pulled out from his coat pocket two cards, which contained two people. One contained a girl with dark skin and messy black hair wearing an orange shirt with a red dress. The other had a fair-skinned girl with raven hair wearing a light blue dress. Sofia almost immediately identified the two girls trapped in the cards.

"Ruby! Jade! What have you done to them?!" Sofia demanded.

"Oh, I've done nothing harmful to them… yet." Luxord teased.

Luxord's actions left Sofia to make a choice. If she attacks Luxord, her friends will get hurt, but if she doesn't, they'll remain trapped in his cards forever. She was about to lower her guard until she heard a voice from behind her that she recognized.

"Leave her alone! GATHER!"

* * *

Meanwhile, James and Mason were handling Xaldin well together. Whenever one of them blocks one of Xaldin's attacks, they counterattack with their own. The longer they last against Xaldin, the harder it gets for them to beat him. Mason was about to pin him down from the roof of a frozen building when he saw Luxord teasing Sofia with two cards he has in his free hand with his other hand frozen by Sofia.

"Crap! James, you keep Xaldin busy. I'm going to lend a helping hand." Mason said with a serious look. James at first hesitated, but nodded to Mason, letting him go. Mason then ran across numerous rooftops to help Sofia. He then called out to Luxord and casts a Magnega spell. "Leave her alone! GATHER!"

Then a red orb and a blue orb revolving around a larger white orb appeared over both of their heads and the two cards in Luxord's hand were being pulled by a magnetic force towards the three orbs.

"NO!" Luxord shouted as the three orbs disappear, leaving the cards airborne. Then a figure grabbed the cards and landed in front of Sofia, who recognized the figure when he landed.

"Mason!" a surprised Sofia said as Mason turned around to face her.

"I believe these are yours." Mason added as he handed Sofia the cards with Ruby and Jade trapped in them, which made Luxord very angry. Mason then turned back to Luxord with an enraged look.

"You interrupted my victory!" Luxord yelled.

"_You _shouldn't use hostages as a shield." Mason chided as he pointed his Keyblade towards him. "Now I suggest you get out of here before I really get mad."

"Ha. I feel somewhat sorry for all those people I imprisoned." Luxord sarcastically apologized as he disappears from their sight. Then the two cards began to glow bright, forcing Mason and Sofia to shield their eyes. When the light faded, they see the two girls freed from their cards. Sofia immediately ran to them.

"Ruby! Jade!" Sofia called out to the two girls, who then turn around to see her.

"Sofia!" Ruby shouted as she and Jade reunite with Sofia.

"I've missed you so much!" Sofia exclaimed with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Us too!" Jade added. She then notices Mason walking to the three girls. "Who's your new friend?"

"Ruby, Jade, this is Mason Gray. He saved me from being kidnapped last night." Sofia answered. Mason waves to them.

"Cool!" Ruby and Jade said simultaneously. Suddenly, they hear clashing sounds nearby.

"Guess I need to get back to James. Ruby, Jade, get somewhere safe. Sofia, go help Amber." Mason ordered.

"Okay!" Sofia replied as she runs to help Amber.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Sofia: Not bad.**

**Me: Thank you. I came up with it myself.**

**James: *walks in* Hey Archer.**

**Me: Hey James. You just missed the new chapter.**

**James: Aw, man.**

**Me: But don't worry. I'll upload it soon.**

**James: Thanks, Archer.**

**Me: I'm gonna see how Mason's training is doing. You readers please review. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor

**James: *walks in the studio training area to see me and Mason sparring* Hey, you guys.**

**Me: James. What brings you here?**

**James: Just wondering when the next chapter will be up.**

**Me: Well, you're in luck. The chapter is finished.**

**James: Awesome! *runs out of the training room***

**Mason: He seems to be cheerful today. Is there something wrong?**

**Me: Nah! He's just excited about the new chapter. Care to see it with him?**

**Mason: Sure. Why not?**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor

(Battle theme: Same as last chapter)

James was doing his best keeping Xaldin busy while Mason left to help Sofia rescue a pair of hostages Luxord kept in his cards, but it looked like Xaldin managed to land a few heavy hits on the young prince. James was about to collapse to the ground when all of a sudden, Xaldin was knocked back by a Blizzaga spell. Then he heard a voice beside him that was familiar.

"Are you alright, James?"

"Huh?" James asked as he looks to his left to find Mason standing beside him. "Took you long enough to get here." He then kneeled to the ground, holding his side in pain. Mason looked at his injuries.

"Looks like you took quite a beating. I got something that can help. Heal!" Mason said as he cast a Curaga spell on James.

"…Thanks. I needed that." James thanked as he got up, feeling his strength returning. They then see Xaldin getting up, shaking off the damage.

"No problem. Get ready for round 2." Mason replied as he turns to face Xaldin.

"Got it." James added as he prepares for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amber and Vexen were striking each other with their shields. Vexen carelessly used his powers of ice to incapacitate Amber, who keeps dodging his attacks. He was about to finally land an attack on Amber with his shield, but suddenly, he finds his attack parried by a rod. Amber looks up to see Sofia blocking Vexen's attack.

"Sofia!" a surprised Amber called out as Sofia pushes Vexen back with her Dream Rod.

"Need some help?" Sofia asked as she helps Amber back on her feet.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching that Luxord guy a lesson?" Amber asked.

"He was holding Ruby and Jade hostage in his cards and after Mason rescued them, he fled." Sofia explained. They then look toward Vexen.

"Two against one, huh? No matter, I'll take you both on." Vexen said as he charges at the two princesses.

"You ready, Amber?" Sofia asked as she readies her Dream Rod.

"Definitely. Time to give this cold hard creep a meltdown." Amber answered as she prepares her Dream Shield.

* * *

James and Mason have alternated between attacks against Xaldin. If Xaldin blocks an attack from one of them, the other strikes at him. They even anticipated Xaldin's aerial attacks and they both dealt damage against him. Though he underestimated them, Xaldin withstood the hits they dealt. With the weapons he wields, he could be able to take on both of his opponents at once.

"Come on. Is that all you got? I've seen Demyx fight better than that." Xaldin taunted.

"We're just getting started." Mason retaliated as he and James prepare for another attack.

James ran full force towards Xaldin, but he anticipated James' assault and fired a wind ball at James which knocked him back towards his starting point. Mason then fired a Firaga at Xaldin, who deflected the spell with one of his lances and retaliated with another wind ball. However, Mason saw that maneuver earlier, so he sent it back towards him using a Reflega spell and Xaldin was hit with his own attack.

"Cheap shot, kid." Xaldin said, shaking off the damage. Then he heard his headset go off. Xaldin then answered.

"Xaldin, I need you, Luxord, and Vexen to report back to Castle Oblivion immediately." Xemnas commanded on the other end.

"Understood, Master." Xaldin replied as he hung up. "Consider this battle a draw. We will meet again. And this time, I will win." He then floated to the air to find Vexen battling Sofia and Amber.

* * *

Vexen suddenly found himself battling the sibling duo of Sofia and Amber. Even though he can easily block Sofia's spells, he narrowly dodged Amber's shield. Vexen was about to counterattack after dodging Sofia's Aeroga spell when he heard Xaldin call out to him.

"Vexen! Tell Luxord we need to regroup at Castle Oblivion now!" Xaldin shouted to Vexen.

"Are you serious?!" Vexen complained. Xaldin nodded and disappeared. "Fine! You win this round, princesses, but when we meet again, victory shall be mine." Vexen then disappeared from Sofia and Amber's sight.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sofia said, surprised.

"I'll say." Amber added. Then they went to the center square to meet with Mason and James and along the way, Sofia finds something on the ground. It was a gold disc-shaped object and on one face of the object was a sun.

"What's that, Sofia?" Amber asked about the object Sofia found.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it looks somehow familiar." Sofia answered.

Later, all of the heroes, including Ruby and Jade, made it out of the village and into Sofia's castle, where they meet with King Roland in the throne room.

"Ah, Mason. You made it. Now, I shall tell you a story I heard when I was Sofia's age." King Roland said.

"I'm all ears." Mason said as he and the rest of the heroes approach him to listen closely.

"A long time ago, a war raged on and the soldiers of the gods were on the brink of defeat. Then, the Elemental Guardians appeared and fought to defend their homeland against evil. The source of their power was those of seven mystical medallions." King Roland explained.

"Medallions?" Amber asked.

"Yes. They each held a different element: Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Ice, Light, and Darkness." King Roland continued "But one day, those people in black coats you encountered in the village who calls themselves Organization XIII created a being so powerful an entire army can strike him down and he'll come out of the battlefield without a scratch. As the soldier was about to finish the warriors, each of them transferred the remains of their powers to their medallions and scattered them across the multiverse."

"Whoa. Guess they weren't just a story." James added.

"Now, about last night when you arrived. One of my astronomers witnessed a white comet crash in the village." King Roland continued "When we got a closer look, the object that fell was a gold disc and on the face of the object was a sun."

"Did it look just like this one?" Sofia asked as she pulled out the object she found. Sofia's discovery surprised her own father.

"Where did you find that?" King Roland asked his daughter.

"In the village. Why'd you ask?" Sofia replied.

"Sofia, that disc you have there is the one of the Elemental Medallions." King Roland answered.

"Really?!" Sofia asked surprised at what she found "So the white comet last night was…"

"Yes, Sofia. The white comet was the Medallion of Light." King Roland confirmed. "Now that you already found one of the Elemental Medallions, you must find the other six."

"Other six?" Mason asked with a puzzled look.

"Yes. I called an old friend while you were at the school and asked him if he could come by and accompany you." King Roland answered. Then they hear engines rumbling. "Oh, that must be him. Come with me." Then the heroes, Ruby, and Jade come out of the castle to see a red and yellow starship land in the castle's courtyard. The cockpit opens to see a boy exit the ship. He was around Mason's age with spiky, dark brown hair wearing a black and silver jumpsuit with yellow straps, black and silver fingerless gloves, black and yellow shoes, and a silver crown necklace.

"Sora! Long time no see." King Roland greeted "Everyone, this is Sora. He and his friends Riku, Donald, and Goofy were the ones who originally defeated Organization XIII. We met three years after the war." Sora then waves to everyone, smiling. Mason then approaches him.

"It's great to finally meet you, Sora. My name is Mason Gray and these are my friends: Sofia, Amber, James, Ruby, and Jade." Mason greeted as he introduced his friends to Sora.

"I already know who you are. Master Yen Sid told me everything before I arrived." Sora replied.

"You knew about my Keyblade?" Mason asked, unsheathing his Sleeping Lion.

"You're not the only Keyblade wielder in the multiverse." Sora answered as he summons his Kingdom Key. "Now, as King Roland told me while you guys were at the school, the Elemental Medallions have scattered to seven different worlds. My friend Donald has installed this radar that can track down the closest Elemental Medallion. And good news: the power source for this radar is one Elemental Medallion."

"That's a good sign." James said relieved about what the radar's power source is.

"Sofia, would you hand me the Medallion of Light?" Sora asked. Sofia simply gave him the Medallion of Light and he placed it in a compartment which not only powers the radar, but also keeps them stored. Then Sora turns on the radar and almost immediately, a ringing sound goes off.

"Guess the radar already picked up a signal of the next Elemental Medallion." Sora said.

"That was fast. Where is it?" Mason asked.

"According to these coordinates, the next Elemental Medallion is in a game called Sugar Rush." Sora answered, looking at the dimensional radar in the Gummi Ship.

"Sugar Rush? Amber and I love that game!" Sofia exclaimed, surprised to hear where it is.

"Well get ready, because that's where we're going." Sora added as he, Mason, Sofia, Amber, and James enter the Gummi Ship "King Roland, my friend, don't you worry. I'll make sure your children come back unharmed."

"Good luck and be careful out there!" King Roland shouted as he, Ruby, and Jade wave goodbye to them. Then a portal opened in the sky and the Gummi Ship flew right into it and the portal closes afterwards.

* * *

***Me and Mason walk in to see James training with his Dream Sword alone***

**Me: Getting some training?**

**James: Yeah. I need to be at my best in case I have to face something later.**

***Sofia and Amber run in the studio***

**Me: What's going on?**

**Sofia: The Heartless are attacking the studio.**

**Me: What?!**

**Amber: Yeah. And there are hundreds of them.**

**Me: Looks like you've got yourself a chance, James.**

**Mason: C'mon! We got some Heartless to slay. *Summons Sleeping Lion***

**James: Right!**

**Me: I knew those weapons came in handy. You readers please review. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 5: Sweet and Sour

***I come in the studio to find Vanellope von Schweetz and the Sugar Rush Racers inside***

**Me: You're early.**

**Gloyd: No, you're just late.**

**Me: You guys here for the new chapter?**

**Vanellope: Yeah. I can't wait to see it.**

**Me: Here it is.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 5: Sweet and Sour

In Castle Oblivion's circular throne room, Xaldin, Luxord, and Vexen appear out of a corridor of darkness and kneel to Xemnas. They were in Enchancia battling Mason and the young royals when they were summoned. The three stand up to hear the news.

"Master Xemnas, what reason do you have for summoning us?" Xaldin asked.

"Xaldin, Luxord, Vexen, one of our Nobody patrol guards has found one of the Elemental Medallions in Twilight Town." Xemnas answered.

"Elemental Medallions? Is this true?" Luxord asked with a clueless look.

"Yes. After you three left on your mission, Zexion has informed me that one of our patrol guards witnessed a black comet crash in front of the train station. This is what crashed." Xemnas said. A Samurai Nobody comes in bringing the Elemental Medallion on a pedestal. It has the same look as the Medallion of Light, only the face has a crescent moon on it. The three look at the Medallion.

"So this is one of the Elemental Medallions. Interesting." Vexen said inspecting the Medallion.

"Unfortunately, when Zexion located the Medallion, he also witnessed one of the Keyblade wielder's friends find another." Xemnas added.

"So they're after the Medallions also. Should we intercept them, Master?" Xaldin asked.

"Stand down. I've already sent Larxene and Lexaeus to their next destination." Xemnas replied.

"Are you sure they can handle them?" Vexen asked with doubt.

"Do not worry, Vexen. They are powerful enough to incapacitate one Keyblade wielder." Xemnas calmly replied with an evil look.

* * *

The Gummi Ship is traveling through an inter-dimensional bridge on their way to Sugar Rush. In the Gummi Ship's cockpit, Mason, Sofia, Amber, and James explain to Sora what happened in Enchancia, where they found the Medallion of Light.

"So let me get this straight, you were mysteriously teleported to Enchancia with no memory whatsoever, obtained a Keyblade from a strange light, rescued Sofia from Xaldin, met her family, and found the Medallion of Light in Dunwitty. Am I right?" Sora asked after hearing Mason's explanation.

"Yeah, that's what happened so far. How much farther are we to Sugar Rush?" Mason replied.

"The gate should open any minute." Sora reported, who was piloting the ship. Then, the heroes start hearing noises from the lower deck. "What was that?"

"I think it came from one of the cabins. We should take a look." James suggested. After Sora turns on the ship's Auto Pilot, they left to investigate the noise. They enter the cabin that the noise came from, only to find it empty.

"Weird. I thought we'd find someone in here." Sora said.

"Well, whoever was in here, I bet that they're long gone." Mason added.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get back to the cockpit." James replied as he and the others turn around. But when the heroes were about to leave the cabin, they hear quiet snickering. Sofia almost instantly figured out who was in the cabin.

"Come on out, you guys. I know you're still in there." Sofia said. Then, a group of children come out of their hiding places. The rest of the heroes turn around to see them.

"How did they get in here?" Mason asked with a surprised look.

"They probably saw me landing the ship and snuck inside while I wasn't looking." Sora answered. Then, Sofia remembered something very important.

"Oh, why didn't I do this sooner? Mason, Sora, these are my friends from Royal Prep: Zandar, Hildegard, Clio, Vivian, Maya, Jun, Jin, and Khalid." Sofia said introducing her friends from the academy.

"Pleased to meet you both." Hildegard greeted. Sofia then explained how she and Mason met and what happened in Dunwitty.

"He sure sounds cool. Did he really save you with a Keyblade?" Zandar asked.

"He sure did. Show them, Mason." Sofia answered. Mason then showed everyone his Sleeping Lion Keyblade, which amazed them all.

"Wow! A real Keyblade." Jin said. "Can you show us some moves?" Then they heard an alarm go off from the cockpit.

"I would like to, but we're getting close to our destination." Mason answered as he, Sora, and the royals leave the cabin and make their way to the cockpit. After entering, Sora went into the pilot's seat and turned off the Auto Pilot. Then, a keyhole-shaped portal opens in front of the ship.

"What is that?!" Vivian asked.

"A Keyhole. It acts as a portal to our destination." Sora answered. "Hang on!" the ship travels through the Keyhole and it closes afterwards.

The Gummi Ship then enters through the Keyhole and lands in an open field. Sora, Mason, and the royals then exit the ship. They look at their surroundings and find themselves amazed by the environment, especially Sofia and Amber.

"Wow! This place is beautiful." Sofia said admiring the look of the game.

"I know, but this is no time for sightseeing. We have an Elemental Medallion to find." Mason replied. Despite the complaints he got from the two princesses, he is being serious.

"Now, according to the radar, the next Medallion should be that way." Sora reported, pointing towards a mountain in the shape of a soda bottle. They start their trek towards the mountain, when all of a sudden a candy-themed go-kart speeds past them. "Whoa! Where did that come from?!"

"I think we landed near some sort of race track in the game." James answered. Then, some more candy and sweets themed karts zoom by.

"From the look of those karts, I'd say those must be the racers." Sofia reported.

"You mean we're in a candy-themed racing game?" Zandar asked.

"Yeah. We should be able to catch up to them if we follow the track." Sofia suggested. The heroes then followed the racers to a large castle in the distance. "This must be where they're going." They enter the castle and find themselves in the throne room.

"Could this be where those racers we saw live?" Sora asked.

"That's correct." a voice answered. The heroes turn to see who said that. It came from a girl with black hair tied in a short ponytail with various candies stuck to it wearing a teal hoodie with a brown candy wrapper skirt, mismatched teal stockings and black boots.

"Were you with those racers that sped past us?" Sora asked the girl.

"Yeah, they're my friends. My name's Vanellope von Schweetz. I'm the President of Sugar Rush." the girl introduced "What are your names?"

"My name's Mason and these are my friends: Sora, Sofia, Amber, James, Zandar, Hildegard, Clio, Vivian, Maya, Jun, Jin, and Khalid." Mason said as he introduced himself and his friends to Vanellope. "We were wondering if you or your friends have seen an object crash into your game."

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, I did see a cyan comet crash near Diet Cola Mountain yesterday." Vanellope answered.

"That's where we were going before you drove past us." Sora replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you when you came here. I was too focused on the race." Vanellope added.

"Race?" James asked.

"Yeah, the game's Random Roster Race. We race one lap around the speedway and the first nine racers becomes tomorrow's roster." Vanellope explained.

"So this race helps the players decide who they can choose?" Mason asked. Vanellope nodded. "Sounds interesting."

"Excuse me, but I've got a question. How exactly did you become President of your game?" Sofia asked. Upon hearing that question, Vanellope only sighed with a bit of disappointment.

"I had a feeling you'd ask me that. Let me answer your question with a little history of my game." Vanellope replied as she sits on her throne "Sugar Rush was one of the most popular racing games in all of Game Central Station."

"Game Central Station?" Clio asked.

"It's where all of the games you know about are connected." Vanellope answered "Anyway, 15 years ago the day my game got plugged in, a sinister game character known as Turbo infiltrated Sugar Rush in the middle of the night, disguised himself as his alternate persona, King Candy, tampered with my code box turning me into a glitch, and imprisoned the memories of all the others."

"How could this Turbo turn you into a glitch? You look perfectly normal." James said.

"Actually…" Vanellope replied as she got off her throne and began to glitch before returning to normal, which shocked everyone. "That's right, and the worst part is that glitches can never leave their game."

"What a shame." Hildegard said.

"Yeah, I know, but I managed to get my glitching under control. After that, he made a law stating that no glitch should be allowed to race." Vanellope added continuing her story "He was worried that if I entered the race and crossed the finish line, the game would reset. He then ordered the other racers to destroy my karts every time I tried to enter with one."

"Sounds like something a coward would do." Jun said. Vanellope nodded in agreement and continued her story.

10 minutes later…

"…And that's how I became President." Vanellope finished. The heroes are awestruck after hearing Vanellope's story.

"Wow. I can't believe they treated you like that." Clio said with a surprised look.

"Who would've thought that you used to be a princess until now?" Sofia asked.

"Well, like I said, after crossing the finish line, the code restored me into a princess, but I decided to change my title to President." Vanellope answered. Then, 14 other children wearing candy-themed clothing come into the throne room. "Guys, you made it." She then glitches to the other racers.

"Are those your friends?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, they are." Vanellope answered "Everyone, these are my friends: Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty Zaki, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Swizzle Malarkey, Snowanna Rainbeau, Candlehead, Citrusella Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Sticky Wipplesnit, and Nougetsia Brumblestain."

After Mason introduced himself and his friends to the rest of the racers, Vanellope then asked Sora and Mason why they are here. Just as Sora was about to answer, they hear a buzzing noise outside the castle.

"What is that sound?" Mason asked.

"Sounds like Cy-Bugs are attacking the game!" Vanellope answered as she, the other racers, and the heroes exit the castle to see a colony of Cy-Bugs flying about in the game.

"Those are the Cy-Bugs?!" James asked with fear.

"Yeah, and it looks like we have to drive them out." Rancis answered.

"You just read my mind." Mason replied as he and Sora summon their Keyblades and prepare for battle.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Me: So, what do you think? *The lights unexpectedly go out* Hey, who turned out the lights?! I can't see a thing!**

***I find the light switch and when I turn them on…***

**Everyone in the story: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARCHER!**

**Me: Whoa! As Johnny Test would say, I did not see that coming!**

**Rancis: What do you think bro?**

**Me: You guys did all this for me?**

**Zandar: We sure did. The party was Sofia and Vanellope's idea.**

**Me: Thanks you two. This is gonna be the greatest birthday of my life.**

**Vanellope: No problem.**

**Sofia: It was you who helped us, so we decided to return the favor.**

**Me: Thank you all. You readers please review. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6: Enter the Scarlet Warrior

***I come in the studio to find only Sofia, Vanellope, and Mason inside.***

**Me: Where's everyone else?**

**Vanellope: Sora's training the other royals and the other racers are exploring the rest of the studio.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Hey, in one of the reviews I got, a reader gave me use of his OC.**

**Sofia: Cool! Who is it?**

**Me: You'll see.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 6: Enter the Scarlet Warrior

A dark corridor opens somewhere on a hill near the Candy Cane Forest in Sugar Rush and out of the corridor came two people in black coats. One was a large man with auburn hair slicked back into messy spikes and the other was a slim woman with jaw-length blonde hair that has been slicked back and with two long strands styled into what appears to be antennae sticking out.

"Are you sure this is where our master told us to intercept that Keyblade wielder and his friends, Larxene?" the man asked.

"Don't fret, Lexaeus. Zexion said that another one of these so-called Elemental Medallions is here and I have a feeling that they'll be here for it." Larxene answered. At that moment, the Keyhole opened in the sky and out came the heroes' ship.

"It looks like they came right on schedule." Lexaeus reported. Then, they see 15 different candy-themed children in their respectful karts speed past the forest.

"What are those?" Larxene asked with surprise and confusion.

"I'd say those kids are some of the inhabitants of this world." Lexaeus answered. After the kids leave their sight, they see the heroes enter a castle in the distance. It was then they see an army of Cy-Bugs flying towards the castle. "Even this world has its share of enemies. Don't you agree, Larxene?"

"Most definitely, But I think we should add a touch of darkness." Larxene replied as she summoned a group of creatures with glowing yellow eyes. Some are wearing silver armor with a red and black emblem wielding swords while others are tall with pitch black skin.

"Ah yes. I almost forgot about the Heartless. I'm sure these can assist those bugs." Lexaeus added as he and Larxene proceed past the Candy Cane Forest and they see the heroes as well as the children from earlier prepare to fight the Cy-Bugs.

* * *

Mason, Sora, and the children are taking down Cy-Bug after Cy-Bug with ease. Mason and Sora are effectively using their Keyblades to destroy any Cy-Bug that charged at them. James was holding his own against the Cy-Bugs. When a Cy-Bug got near, James destroyed it with his Dream Sword. Even Sofia and Amber were able to handle their share of Cy-Bugs. Sofia used an array of spells to either destroy or incapacitate a Cy-Bug while Amber blocked their attacks with her Dream Shield. After what seemed like an hour, all of the Cy-Bugs were destroyed.

"…I think that's all of them." Sora reported.

"Man, I never knew that Cy-Bugs can pack quite a punch." James added. Then, out of nowhere, he is struck from behind by a Neoshadow. James cringed in pain.

"James!" Sofia cried out. Then, five more Neoshadows and around 10 Armored Knights appeared.

"What are those?" Amber asked with fear.

"Heartless." Sora answered. "They're creatures born from the darkness within people's hearts. Only the power of the Keyblade can release the hearts from the darkness. I've dealt with them many times before."

"I've heard about the Heartless. I just never saw them in person before." Mason said.

"There's a first for everything, Mason." Sora replied as he readies his Kingdom Key. "You ready?"

"Of course." Mason answered as he prepares his Sleeping Lion. But before they get the chance to attack, a woman with long, blonde hair in a scarlet jumpsuit appears and slays all of the Heartless in sight. Sofia almost immediately recognized her when all of the Heartless vanish.

"Scarlet!" Sofia called out to the woman.

"You know her?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Everyone, this is my guardian, the Scarlet Warrior." Sofia introduced to her friends

"Hello, everyone." The Scarlet Warrior greeted as she turns to face the heroes. Mason then introduced himself and the rest of his friends to the Scarlet Warrior.

"Hold on. How did you find us?" Sora asked with surprise. The Scarlet Warrior then began to explain.

"On the night of your friend's arrival in Enchancia, I witnessed a man in a black coat kidnap Sofia. I did not see his face when he appeared, but he did have long, black dreadlocks." Scarlet Warrior explained.

"Black dreadlocks, you say?" Mason asked. Scarlet Warrior nodded. Mason remembered who it was she saw. "Xaldin!"

"You met him before?" Scarlet Warrior asked.

"Pretty much. He's the one who kidnapped Sofia." Mason answered. Scarlet Warrior continued her story.

10 minutes later…

"…and as to why I came to this world, your friend Master Yen Sid sent me to aid you on your quest for the Elemental Medallions." Scarlet Warrior finished. Mason was surprised about hearing the news.

"Well, I would say that we don't want someone slowing us down, but we need all the help we can get finding the Medallions." Sora said.

"I agree. Vanellope, you did say the comet landed near Diet Cola Mountain, right?" Mason asked the young president. Vanellope nodded. It was at that point that three more people showed up. One was a large man with messy brown hair wearing an orange shirt over a green shirt, both under brown overalls with a broken strap. Another was a much shorter man with brown hair wearing a blue carpenter shirt over a white shirt with golden boots and gloves that match his golden hammer and a blue cap with the initials "FF" on it. The last one was a woman with short blonde hair with side bangs wearing black and red armor. Sora was the first to notice them.

"I take it they're your friends from any of the other games?" Sora asked Vanellope.

"Yeah. The big guy is my best friend, Wreck-it Ralph, the short fellow is his colleague, Fix-It Felix Jr. and the woman in the armor is Felix's wife, Sergeant Calhoun." Vanellope answered. "Hey you guys."

"Hey there Vanellope. Who are your new friends?" Ralph asked. Vanellope introduced Sora, Mason, and the young royals to Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun.

"It's nice to meet new faces." Calhoun greeted.

"Where you going?" Ralph asked.

"Diet Cola Mountain. A comet crashed there and we're gonna see what it was." Vanellope answered "You guys coming with us?"

"It sounds really important if you're going there. Count us in." Felix answered. Everyone then travels to Diet Cola Mountain in groups. Ralph and Sora are riding with Vanellope, Mason and James with Rancis, Sofia and Amber with Taffyta, Maya with Candlehead, Hildegard and Clio with Minty, Khalid with Swizzle, Jun and Jin with Gloyd, Vivian and Scarlet with Adorabeezle, the others in their own karts, and Felix riding with Calhoun on her hover cruiser.

"Are you sure Diet Cola Mountain is where the comet crashed, Vanellope?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. That's where I used to live before I became President." Vanellope answered. After about 20 minutes of driving, they reached their destination. "We're here."

"It looks gigantic!" Said Sofia looking at Diet Cola Mountain from up close.

"Alright, the way I see it, the comet landed somewhere along the mountain base." Vanellope reported.

"And from the look of the terrain, finding that comet isn't easy." Mason added. However, as ironic as it sounds, Rancis found the crash site.

"Guys, over here! I found it!" Rancis called out to the others. They meet with Rancis at the comet's crash site. When they approach the object that crashed, they find that it was a gold disc with a snowflake on the face.

"What kind of coin is that?" Taffyta asked with confusion.

"That's no coin, Taffyta. That's the Medallion of Ice!" Mason answered as he saw what it was.

"Medallion?" Candlehead asked.

"Yes, Candlehead. This is one of the seven Elemental Medallions. They each contain a different element: fire, water, thunder, earth, ice, light, and darkness. We already found the Medallion of Light in Sofia's world." Mason explained.

"That's all we need to hear from you." A voice spoke up. The heroes turn to see Larxene and Lexaeus standing behind them. It was Larxene who spoke.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" Sora asked expecting an answer. Mason then remembered what they are wearing.

"Hold on. Those black coats… You're part of Organization XIII, aren't you?!" Mason asked with anger.

"That's right, Keyblade wielder. I am Larxene, the Savage Nymph." Larxene replied as she summons eight cyan and yellow knives and throws four of them at the heroes, which are deflected by James' Dream Sword.

"And I am Lexaeus, the Taciturn Stalwart." Lexaeus added as he summons a large axe sword and strikes the ground, causing it to shake around the heroes catching most of them off guard.

"So you know about the Medallions as well?" Sofia asked.

"That's correct. And it looks like you found another one." Larxene replied.

"Obviously." Gloyd added.

"However, our master wants them as well, so if you value your lives, I suggest you hand them over." Lexaeus commanded. The heroes hesitated at the command to surrender their Medallions until Mason spoke up.

"Very well. You can have them…" Mason said as he stepped forward. Larxene and Lexaeus smile evilly until he summoned his Keyblade and finished his sentence after blowing them back with an Aeroga spell "once you pry them from my cold dead hands!"

Mason's response left the heroes surprised and the two Organization members in shock and anger.

"Fine. Have it your way!" Larxene shouted as she snapped her fingers, summoning a Heartless the size of Sugar Rush Castle. It was a Cy-Bug/Dark Thorn hybrid with the Cy-Bug's green bug wings, broken chains wrapped around its arms and legs, a massive orange and green mane, and teal thorns overlapping its pitch black body. The enormous Heartless let out an earsplitting roar scaring the racers.

"Oh my land…" Felix said with fear.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! That is one huge Heartless!" Vanellope exclaimed cowering behind Sora.

"Strength is never measured in size, Vanellope." Ralph said as he cracked his knuckles, ready to fight the titan Heartless.

"That's right. It's not the size or the power, it's the teamwork." Sora replied summoning his Kingdom Key. The rest of the heroes summon their weapons to prepare for their fight against the super-sized Heartless.

* * *

**Sofia: Amazing!**

**Vanellope: I know, right?**

**Rancis: *walks in with the rest of the Sugar Rush racers* Hey, you guys.**

**Me: What's up, Rancis?**

**Rancis: I was wondering if you could train me and the others to wield our weapons.**

**Me: Gladly. Mason, Sofia, Vanellope, would you help me out on this?**

**All three: Sure!**

**Me: Thank you. Well, I'm going to train the others to wield their weapons. You readers please review. And to jakevoronkov1, thank you for giving me permission to use your OC. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 7: Size vs Skill

***Rancis and James walk in on me building a set of Yu-Gi-Oh decks for a future story***

**Rancis: Hey Archer. Are you coming up with a new story?**

**Me: Yeah. I thought about making another crossover story.**

**James: Cool. You come up with any titles yet?**

**Me: So far, not a one.**

**James: Bummer.**

**Rancis: I'll say.**

**Me: Hey, why don't I teach you two how to duel so you can have some experience for the story?**

**Rancis and James: Count me in! ...Jinx! D'oh!**

**Me: Excellent. And while I teach these two, you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 7: Size vs. Skill

The heroes are left standing face to face with the massive Heartless/Cy-Bug hybrid. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Sora, Mason, Scarlet, Sofia, Amber, and James prepare to fight it. The rest were scared from the roar it let out after it was summoned by Larxene and Lexaeus.

"What are you guys doing? That thing is massive, you can't take it down." Vanellope said trying to stop them.

"Actually, I've had my share of battling massive enemies, so there's no need to worry." Sora replied with Mason and Ralph nodding. The enormous Heartless let out another roar, signaling the beginning of the battle.

The titanic Heartless swung its massive claw at the heroes, but Scarlet and Mason block it with their blades. Sora and Ralph charge at the Heartless, but they're knocked back by its mane. The Heartless then used the thorns wrapped around its body to capture most of the racers, but Calhoun and Sofia shoot down the thorns. Amber throws her shield like a boomerang. The Heartless dodged it, but was struck from behind as it came back.

"How can we beat a Heartless that massive?" Mason asked.

"I faced one of these things before. It tries to hide itself within solid areas and only the Keyblade's light can only expose it." Sora answered.

"Are you serious?" Calhoun asked while shooting down four thorns with her blaster.

"I'm afraid so. And what's worse, it can turn invisible." Sora replied. They get the idea when it does so.

"Where did he go?" Felix said keeping his guard up.

"Try to listen for it. He may be invisible, but we can use sound to find it." Sora suggested. The heroes then stood where they are, on guard listening for the cloaked Heartless. Then, they get their chance when they hear a branch break off nearby.

"Over there!" Ralph reported pointing somewhere near Vanellope's favorite tree. Mason decides to expose it by casting a Firaga spell at it, followed by an Aeroga from Sofia. The combo created a blazing twister which swept away some of the bushes and caused the Heartless to reappear and protect itself from the attack, but the tornado swept it off its feet and the flames within damage it as the wind carries it across the forest. The Heartless lands disoriented after the fire tornado dies down.

"You ready to finish this, Mason?" Sora asked. Mason nodded. The two Keybladers then charge at the Heartless. It tries to claw at them, but they leap into the air and before it can counterattack, they strike it with a cross slash right at the chest. The Heartless roars in pain and defeat before fading away. The racers and the other heroes cheer in victory.

"You did it!" Vanellope shouted in happiness. "You showed that Heartless who's boss!"

"Thanks. With all of my friends at my side, we can overcome any obstacle." Sora said proudly. The heroes nod in agreement.

"Now that the Heartless is gone, can someone please tell us what is going on?" Taffyta asked demanding an explanation.

"Well, I already told you about the Medallions before, but it's best to start from the beginning." Mason replied. He then told Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and the racers what has happened up to this point, from his arrival in Enchancia to the recent battle against the Cy-Bugs and Heartless.

15 minutes later…

"Since then, I have been traveling across different worlds to find the Elemental Medallions and prevent them from falling into the wrong hands." Mason said finishing his explanation. The Core 4 and the Sugar Rush racers are intrigued to hear about what he and the others have been through.

"Whoa, those Medallions must be very important if you're looking for them." Rancis said. The other racers nod in agreement.

"There's just one thing I don't get: why do these Organization XIII guys want the Medallions so badly?" Felix asked.

"My guess is that they want to use their power to either take over the multiverse or flood it with Heartless." Sora replied.

"That doesn't sound good." Taffyta said with an uneasy look.

"For once, Taff, I agree with you on this." Vanellope replied.

"Hey, I have an idea: how about you come with us on our journey? If we increase our numbers, we have a better chance of finding the rest of the Medallions." Sora suggested. The racers and the Core 4 think about joining the heroes on their journey and after what seemed like an hour, they made their decision.

"Okay, we'll help you." Vanellope answered.

"Perfect! Now, all we need to do is put the Medallion of Ice in the radar's power grid and we'll find out where the next one is." Mason said.

"Good idea, Mason. Vanellope, you know this forest inside out, so lead the way." Sora ordered. Vanellope nods to that and starts to direct the heroes out of the forest.

* * *

While Vanellope leads the heroes out of the Candy Cane forest, Larxene and Lexaeus find that they have defeated their Heartless. Larxene turns on her headset to report their progress to Castle Oblivion.

"Master Xemnas, the Heartless has failed to defeat the Keybladers and they have the Medallion. What is our next course of action?" Larxene asked.

"I knew this would happen eventually." Xemnas chuckled. "Return to the castle. I will notify you when you have another mission."

"Understood, Master." Larxene replied as she hung up and opened a corridor of darkness. Before they stepped through, Lexaeus spoke up.

"Larxene, are you positive that intercepting those kids can complete out conquest?" Lexaeus asked with a doubtful look.

"Beats me, but I do know one thing, Lexaeus: with those Medallions, we can successfully complete Kingdom Hearts and we can finally have hearts of our own." Larxene answered as she entered through the corridor of darkness.

"For once, I hope you're right." Lexaeus replied as he followed after Larxene through the corridor which closes afterwards.

* * *

***I watch Rancis and James have a practice duel with pre-built decks I kept stored. James is using a Wind-Up deck while Rancis is using a Six Samurai deck.***

**Sofia: *walks in* Hey, Archer. What are you up to?**

**Me: Hey, Sofia. I'm teaching your brother and Rancis how to duel so they can have some experience for this new story I came up with.**

**?: So I've heard.**

***We turn our heads to see Yuma Tsukumo and his friends come in the studio.***

**Yuma: You must be Ghost Archer. Am I right?**

**Me: As Phineas would say, yes. Yes I am.**

**Bronk: So, you called us here to discuss a new story?**

**Me: Yes, Bronk. Now, before we begin, I decided to create a new OC for the story. I can't tell you his name yet, but I can assure you that he is a professional.**

**Shark: Sounds like my kind of challenger.**

**Kite: Got that right, Shark.**

**Me: I'm sure of it. You readers please review. And as a bonus, I'm holding an OC contest to give my fellow readers a chance to have theirs featured in my story. The contest closes February 24. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Race of a Lifetime

***I come in to see Yuma looking through his deck.***

**Me: Hey Yuma. Is something wrong with your deck?**

**Yuma: Not really. I'm just making sure it's all together for the new story.**

**Me: Makes sense. OK, I'm gonna give everyone that is going to be in the story a custom deck.**

**Yuma: Cool! I can't wait 'til it comes up.**

**Me: Thanks Yuma. And while I do, you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 8: The Race of a Lifetime

After the encounter in Sugar Rush, Larxene and Lexaeus left the scene to regroup at Castle Oblivion. Upon seeing Xemnas in the main hall, they bow to him. After a few seconds, they stand back up.

"I can see that your mission was a failure. But, consider this a temporary setback." Xemnas said.

"I applaud your mercy on us, Master." Lexaeus replied.

"What is the current status of our search, Master?" Larxene asked.

"I got word from Saïx that Zexion has located another Elemental Medallion." Xemnas answered.

"Where did it land?" Larxene asked with a surprised look.

"We have not confirmed the location yet, but I will notify you when the location is confirmed." Xemnas answered.

"Understood, Master Xemnas." Larxene said as she and Lexaeus left the main hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope had just directed the heroes to their ship, only to see it damaged from the recent attack. The hull and cockpit did not look too beat up, but the left wing was nearly torn off and two of the cannons are slashed apart.

"What happened here?!" Sofia exclaimed with a worried look as Scarlet tried to comfort her.

"It looks like that battle gave our ship such a beating." Mason replied looking at the damage the Cy-Bugs and Heartless did to the Gummi ship. He looks inside the radar's power grid and sees that it is undamaged, much to the heroes' relief and puts the Medallion of Ice inside it, next to the Medallion of Light.

"Well, the ship may be damaged, but at least the radar's still in one piece." Mason reported as he exited the ship.

"That's a good sign. Now the radar is able to pick up a Medallion's signal from farther away." Sora said.

"How long will it take 'til it finds another one?" James asked.

"I'd say about 10 minutes, 15 tops." Sora answered.

"How do we pass the time 'til then?" Amber asked. Everyone began to think for a moment and then, Vanellope came up with an idea.

"How about you guys watch us race?" Vanellope suggested.

"Haven't you already raced before we came here?" Clio asked.

"That was just a practice run. I'm talking about the Random Roster Race. Vanellope told you about it when you came here, remember?" Candlehead replied. Everyone else nodded.

"Then this race is just what you need to relieve the boredom." Vanellope said with pride.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's do it!" Sofia said. It was at that point two donut cops arrive and see the heroes and their ship.

"Winchell, Duncan, you're here. I need you guys to fix up this spaceship until we come back from the Random Roster Race. If it starts to emit a ringing sound from inside, let us know." Vanellope ordered the two donut cops.

"Yes, Miss President! We'll get to work right away." Winchell replied with him and Duncan saluting as they got to work on the repairs.

* * *

While the two donut cops left to repair the ship, the racers directed the other heroes to the speedway. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, the two Keybladers, and the young royals were in the stands meant for the fans to sit while the other racers are gathered in front of a podium in-between the stands where the fans sat. When all of the racers were in view of the podium, a short, green gumball with hands and feet walked out and spoke into the microphone with a low but subtle, monotone voice.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope." Sour Bill introduced. Then, Vanellope jumps out from behind curtain atop the podium, glitches into the air, and does a front flip before landing on her feet.

"Hello, everybody!" Vanellope shouted cheerfully as the fans cheered for her. "Thank you, Sour Bill, for that astounding introduction." She thanked as Sour Bill hopped off the podium he stood on. "And thank you avatars for this wonderful day of racing, but now that the arcade is closed, it's time to begin a clean slate and race to decide our new roster." Then, the screen showed 9 pictures of the last roster and the pictures turned into question marks.

"The first 9 racers across the finish line will represent Sugar Rush as the avatars for the next session." Vanellope continued as the fans began to chant, eager to see the race. "Okay, okay, calm down. Listen up, as we all know, this event is pay-to-play. The fee for this competition, as usual, is one gold coin from any of your previous winnings." She explained as she and the other racers pull out a gold coin with a small, crown-shaped hole in the middle.

"Now, without further delay, let the race begin!" Vanellope finished as she activated a catapult attached to the starting gate. She throws her coin onto the catapult, which launches the coin high into the air and the coin goes inside a gold trophy at the top of the gate.

"Vanellope von Schweetz!" The PA announcer announced as Vanellope slides down to her kart lined up at the starting line, with the fans cheering for her. Then, the catapult lowers again for the other racers to deposit each of their coins. After each racer has deposited their coin, they proceed down to their respectful karts, which are aligned in rows of three. The alignment is as shown:

Row 1: Taffyta, Vanellope, and Rancis

Row 2: Jubileena, Swizzle, and Candlehead

Row 3: Gloyd, Torvald, and Sticky

Row 4: Snowanna, Citrusella, and Minty

Row 5: Nougetsia, Crumbelina, and Adorabeezle

"This race could become interesting." James said.

"Of course it is. With a lineup like that, there's no telling who will win." Mason added.

"I hear you. But if there's one thing Vanellope is good at, it's racing." Ralph replied.

"Racers at the ready!" the PA announcer announced as the racers started up their karts. They give each other a glare, determined to win.

"3…2…1…GO!" the PA announcer counted down and the racers sped off at full speed out of the main square and towards Gumball Gorge. As they enter the gorge, gumballs the size of Wreck-it Ralph start to roll around the canyon. Some of the racers dodge the giant gumballs, but Swizzle and Torvald were hit by a blue gumball. Adorabeezle makes her way into fourth place and grabs an item box.

"Power up!" the PA announcer announced as a large vanilla ice cream cone appears on Adorabeezle's kart and she turns backwards to face the racers behind her. She fires the large scoop at them. Rancis and Minty speed up to evade the scoop, but Citrusella got hit by the scoop, stopping her progress. "Oh! A la mode!"

"Nice one!" James called out as Taffyta grabs an item box of her own.

"Sweet seekers!" the announcer reported. Then, small cannons appeared on the Pink Lightning. She aims the crosshairs at three racers in front of her.

"Stay sweet!" Taffyta shouted as she fires three orange balls at Snowanna, Nougetsia, and Sticky. The balls hit their karts sending them flying towards the end of the gorge and off the track.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two donut cops are repairing the ship. Winchell had just reattached the ship's cannons and is now fixing the left wing with Duncan. They give the wing a lift and reattach it to the Gummi Ship, which had all of the damage fixed. After it is attached, a ringing sound is heard from inside.

"Ugh! What is that sound?" Duncan asked, covering his ears.

"It must be coming from inside." Winchell reported "We must report this to Vanellope right away."

"Right." Duncan replied as he and his partner left for the speedway.

Back on the track, Rancis had just made his way to fifth place after exiting Gumball Gorge. He looks into his mirror, only to see Jubileena and Gloyd come up from behind. He begins to think of what to do until he came up with an idea and grabs an item box.

On another part of the track, Vanellope is catching up to Candlehead, Crumbelina, and Taffyta. Crumbelina looks into her rearview mirror and sees her catching up.

"Huh? Here she comes!" Crumbelina called out to Taffyta, who gave an angry look. She looks to her right and comes up with an idea.

"Light them up, Candlehead!" Taffyta ordered. Then, Candlehead shifted to the right and began to ignite some cherry bombs.

"What's this? Cherry bombs!" the PA announcer reported. Noticing this, Vanellope gained some speed and passed the already lit bombs as they began to explode. Vanellope struggled to stay on the track as the four entered the cannon at the top. Suddenly, Vanellope thought of something and glitches right in front of them. This scared the three into spinning out halfway out of the cannon, which launched them all into the air. Vanellope lands safely on the other end of the track, but due to their loss of speed, the three landed off course and into Lemonade Lake. The three surface after a second with Taffyta crying and Crumbelina looking at the track in complete surprise.

"My candle!" Candlehead shouted, upset that her candle is out.

Happy and relieved to escape the trap, Vanellope gained a long enough lead ahead of the others and enters Mt. Sundae with Rancis close behind. She looks in her mirror and finds him, along with Swizzle and Adorabeezle. She slows down enough to line each of their karts up.

"Don't think that you're going to win this race, President." Swizzle said as he bumps into her. She begins to swerve for a good three seconds before regaining control of her kart.

"Is that so?" Vanellope retorted as she rams the Tongue Twister, which collides with the Kit Kart and the Ice Rocket. They spin out and Swizzle and Adorabeezle go off course into the snow bank while Rancis hits the road closed sign that hid the secret shortcut.

"Way to show them, kid!" Ralph cheered.

"You must care about Vanellope a lot." Mason said.

"Of course, she is my best friend. In fact, if it hadn't been for her saving me in Diet Cola Mountain, I wouldn't be able to regenerate." Ralph replied.

* * *

Back on the track, Vanellope had just entered the Sugar Coated Caves. However, Rancis unexpectedly appeared and landed right beside her.

"Rancis!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Well, surprised to see me again?" Rancis asked. She was about to answer until the downhill drop came. Vanellope took advantage of the Candy Kart having more handling and used the drop to get ahead of the Kit Kart. Rancis is surprised by this.

"She's fast, but I have a secret weapon I've been saving for a time like this." Rancis said as he pressed a button on the dashboard activating the item box he got before Cake Mountain.

Near the cave exit, Vanellope is laughing triumphantly after gaining a huge lead ahead of Rancis. She is about to exit the cave when all of a sudden, she crashes front-first into an oversized candy heart.

"Ouch! Sweet heart stopper!" The PA announcer announced.

"How in the fudge did that happen?!" Vanellope asked herself. Then, Rancis drove up and stopped right next to her.

"I'll be seeing you at the finish line, _sweetheart._" Rancis said as he winked to Vanellope, who suddenly blushed to his remark as he drove off towards the finish line. The princesses giggle slightly, catching Mason's attention.

"What's so funny?" Mason asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Look on the screen." Vivian answered. Mason didn't hesitate to look at the screen, which viewed Rancis give a wink to a blushing Vanellope before he drove off.

"So, are you thinking that Rancis has a crush on Vanellope?" Mason asked in confusion.

"That's right." Sofia answered with a smile.

Vanellope, who had just recovered from Rancis' Sweet Heart Stopper, makes her way into the finish line. She's inches behind Rancis and Taffyta, the latter fully dry from the lake. She tries to pass them, but the gap is too narrow for her kart. Having no other choice, she grabs an item box, allowing her to glitch ahead of them and cross the finish line, winning the race. Rancis crossed the finish line almost immediately, taking second with Taffyta taking third. The screen shows the results of the race:

1st Place: Vanellope von Schweetz

2nd Place: Rancis Fluggerbutter

3rd Place: Taffyta Muttonfudge

4th Place: Candlehead

5th Place: Crumbelina DiCaramello

6th Place: Gloyd Orangeboar

7th Place: Jubileena Bing-Bing

8th Place: Minty Zaki

9th Place: Adorabeezle Winterpop

10th Place: Torvald Batterbutter

11th Place: Sticky Wipplesnit

12th Place: Swizzle Malarkey

13th Place: Citrusella Flugpucker

14th Place: Nougetsia Brumblestain

15th Place: Snowanna Rainbeau

After the race Vanellope, Rancis, and Taffyta are given their trophies; gold for Vanellope, silver for Rancis, and bronze for Taffyta. Then the other heroes come down to the track to congratulate them on their efforts. After the ceremony, the two donut cops arrive.

"Miss President! We have some news." Winchell said catching his breath.

"What is it?" Vanellope asked.

"The ship is fully repaired and after reattaching the wing, there was this loud, ringing sound from within the ship." Duncan reported.

"That means the radar picked up the signal of another Elemental Medallion. Let's go!" Sora commanded, knowing what had happened. The rest of the heroes followed him back to the ship and board it.

"Did the radar find another Medallion?" Zandar asked.

"Yeah, and if I'm not mistaken, it landed in a virtual reality world called Lyoko." Sora answered.

"Well, what are we waiting around for? Let's go get that Medallion!" Mason replied with pride.

Sora didn't hesitate to start up the ship for the heroes' trip to the next world. The fans, donut cops, and recolors wave goodbye to their friends as the ship traveled through the Keyhole on their way to Lyoko.

* * *

**Yuma: Hold on. Does Rancis actually have a crush on Vanellope?**

**Me: That's right, Yuma. In fact, one of the stories I read gave me the inspiration for that scene.**

**Yuma: Sounds interesting.**

***We enter the training room to see everyone gathered.***

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Sofia: Why did you bring us all here?**

**Me: Ah yes, my reason. The fact that I called you all here is that for the new story, I decided to give everyone their own decks.**

***Everyone cheers randomly.***

**Me: Now, I want the featured characters to form a single file line to claim your decks.**

***All of the characters from Sofia the First and Wreck-It Ralph line up and one by one, I give them a custom made deck.***

**Me: Now that each of you has their own unique deck, I want you to practice as much as you can for the story.**

***Everyone leaves the training room, leaving me and Yuma alone.***

**Yuma: You are quite the inspirer.**

**Me: I sure am, Yuma. You readers please review and Happy Valentine's Day. Peace!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Big Crash

***James, Rancis, Gloyd and I are watching Ghost Rider in the theatre room***

**Rancis: Man, Ghost Rider is the coolest.**

**Me: Got that right.**

**Sofia: *walks in* Hey there, Archer. What you watching?**

**Me: Ghost Rider.**

**Sofia: Sounds scary.**

**Me: He does, but he's actually a good guy when you see what he did.**

**Sofia: That's a relief.**

**Me: *pauses the movie* Well, I guess I better see Kite. And while I do, you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 9: The Big Crash

In a secluded laboratory in Castle Oblivion, a young man with steel-blue hair with messy bangs that cover the right side of his face wearing the black coat of Organization XIII is looking through the database for information on the Elemental Medallions. Then, a much older-looking man with frayed, blue hair that is slicked back into wild spikes at the top and reaches down to the middle of his back and an X-shaped scar between his golden yellow eyes wearing a similar black coat enters the laboratory.

"Zexion, have you located the Medallion yet?" the man who entered asked.

"I have, Saïx. If my deductions are correct, the Medallion appears to have landed in a type of virtual world." Zexion replied as he turned around to face his fellow member.

"A virtual world, you say?" Saïx asked.

"Yes. Once we have the Medallions in this virtual world, we'll be one step closer to completing Kingdom Hearts." Zexion replied as he turned back to screen.

"Perfect. I shall retrieve that Medallion." Saïx said as he turned to exit the laboratory, but Zexion stopped him in his tracks.

"I hear those Keybladers are powerful. It would be dangerous to find that Medallion alone. I'll ask Master Xemnas if he could send Marluxia to accompany you." Zexion suggested. Saïx only grinned with determination as he left the laboratory.

* * *

The heroes are currently traveling to Lyoko in the Gummi Ship. While Sora is piloting the ship, looking around for an enemy attack with the young royals, Scarlet had just explained to Mason, the Core 4, and the Sugar Rush racers how she is Sofia's guardian.

"So you really are Sofia's guardian?" Ralph asked. Scarlet only nodded to that. "This changes everything I know about her."

"Until our encounter in Sugar Rush, I did not believe that you were real. Or that you actually formed an army." Mason remarked.

"There are many things that you don't know until it happens. The night you arrived, I saw you fight those husks Xaldin called 'Nobodies' using that very Keyblade." Scarlet replied, pointing to Mason's Keyblade.

"If the Organization is after the Medallions, we need to be prepared for anything that comes our way." Mason said with determination. Suddenly, the ship began to rumble, causing most of the heroes to lose their balance.

"What was that?!" Vivian asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it cannot be good." Calhoun replied as she left the ship's training room. The rest of the heroes follow her to the cockpit and they see small ships with a black and red, heart-shaped emblem shooting at them.

"Heartless! They're attacking the ship!" Scarlet pointed out.

"I figured that out already. Zandar, Rancis, man the port cannons. James, Calhoun, take the starboard cannons. Battle stations, everyone!" Sora ordered. Zandar and Rancis came into a chamber where the portside cannons are located and mount the turrets that control them. James and Calhoun do the same at the starboard side.

"Here they come!" Taffyta exclaims as she sees about 10 Heartless ships approach the ship from the left.

"Port cannons, open fire!" Sora commanded as the two turrets from the left of the ship started shooting at the enemy ships, destroying them. Then 4 more ships start to shoot at the right side of the ship. Sora tries to keep the ship in place.

"Sofia, damage report." Sora commanded as he leveled the ship.

"Minimal damage on the starboard side." Sofia reported.

"Fire starboard cannons!" Sora commanded. The cannons mounted on the right side of the ship start shooting at the enemy ships and destroy them. With the Heartless ships destroyed, the heroes began to cheer.

"All right! We did it!" Vanellope cheered. Zandar, James, Rancis, and Calhoun came out of the turrets and into the cockpit to confirm the enemy ships' destruction, but just as Calhoun was about to say something, they feel a massive quake in the ship and an alarm begins to blare.

"W-w-what the hell is going on?!" Sora asked with worry.

"Another Heartless ship has ambushed us. Engines 2 and 3 are down." Sofia reported. Then, they see the Keyhole open, which drove away the hostile ship. The heroes enter the Keyhole and find themselves in a nosedive in a type of glacial region.

"Brace for impact!" Sora ordered as everyone in the ship holds on to their positions. The ship lands in the area and slides for about 10 seconds. They exit the ship afterwards and five of the girls complain about the freezing tundra.

"Brrrr! It's f-f-freezing out here!" Hildegard complained. Mason looks around and figures out that the area is only virtual reality.

"It's not really cold out here. The whole place is created from virtual reality, remember?" Mason explained. The girls who complained see that Mason was right.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Amber apologized. All of the heroes then look at the ship, which was badly damaged from the attack and the landing.

"What a mess." Gloyd said with disappointment.

"I hope the radar made it through okay." James said with a worried look. Mason reentered the ship to look for the radar and finds that it only sustained minimal damage.

"We're lucky. The Medallions are okay and the radar has only minor damage." Mason reported as he exited the ship.

"What a relief." Candlehead replied.

"Now, according to the radar, the Medallion should be over there." Mason said as he pointed towards the east.

The heroes began their trek to where the Medallion's estimated landing point, but a group of mechanical crabs with scythe-like legs approach the heroes from the right. Clio and Swizzle were the first to see them.

"W-what are those?!" Swizzle asked with fear. The rest of the heroes turn to see the mechanical crabs coming.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that they don't want us here." Mason answered as he unsheathes his Sleeping Lion.

"My thoughts exactly." Sora replied as he summons his Kingdom Key. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Sofia, Amber, James, and Scarlet take out their weapons and prepare to fight the mechanical crabs.

(Battle Music: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 - Mission ~Make a New Legend~)

One of the mechanical crabs fires a laser from a set of three orbs, but Scarlet deflects them with her sword. Another one fires another laser, but from the same three orbs below it. However, Sofia uses a Reflega to send it back, damaging it. Two more of the mechanical crabs prepare to fire a blue laser at James, but they were hit on the shell with an arrowhead-shaped projectile and the two explode.

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion and surprise. The mechanical crab that fired the first laser suddenly knocks Sora back. It was about to finish him until a sword goes through it and after the blade leaves its body, the creature explodes.

Amber was having trouble with two more of the mechanical creatures. Fortunately, Ralph and James were there to help her. Then, as Ralph was holding on to the creature's legs, a steel fan slices the shell and the creature explodes.

Mason, Felix, and Calhoun were dealing with a mechanical crab that is larger than the others. Calhoun tries to shoot it with her blaster, but it ended up becoming deflected by the creature's legs. The creature attempts to slice them but Mason and Felix block the attack. Then, a pink energy orb flies right above them and hits the creature in the shell. The creature staggers for a moment before exploding. The heroes then regroup to find out who has been backing them up.

"What just happened?" Vanellope asked.

"There were these mechanical crabs that attacked us. They outnumbered us, but then they started to explode. We don't know how, but I saw that those creatures had a weird emblem on their shells. That's probably their weak point." Mason explained.

"Who would send such heinous creatures?" Vivian asked.

"Not who, what." A voice answered from behind the heroes. They turn to see a group of two boys and two girls approach them. The first boy was tall and had scruffy, dark brown hair and wore a yellow and brown body suit with two katana swords sheathed on his back. The second boy had blond hair combed to a point with a patch of purple on the front and wearing a purple jumpsuit with claws and a tail. The first girl had neck-length black hair and wore a dark purple geisha suit. The second girl had bright pink hair and pointed ears and wore a pink form-fitting jumpsuit with a white belt. The first boy was the one who answered Vivian's question.

"Are you saying that something was controlling those creatures?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid so. Those creatures were created by a virus known as X.A.N.A." The second girl answered.

"X.A.N.A?" Ralph asked with a confused look.

"Yeah. It's a terrible virus that can infect any mechanical object that it can come into contact with. And it can even control people and animals." The first girl explained.

"As long as that virus is in here, until we figure out a way to exterminate X.A.N.A for good, there's no stopping it." The second boy finished.

"So that's what was in control of those mechanical creatures." Sofia replied.

"Hey, I didn't see you when those creatures exploded, but thanks for the backup." Mason said as he extended his hand, offering a handshake.

"No problem. My name's Ulrich and these are my friends: Yumi, Odd, and Aelita." The first boy said as he accepted the handshake.

"I'm Mason. This is Sora, Scarlet, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Gloyd, Candlehead, Jubileena, Adorabeezle, Minty, Crumbelina, Swizzle, Snowanna, Sofia, Amber, James, Zandar, Hildegard, Clio, Vivian, Maya, Khalid, Jun, and Jin." Mason introduced the others to the four individuals.

"What brings you to Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"We were wondering if you had seen some type of Medallion somewhere around here." Sora answered.

"Now that I think about it, I saw a yellow comet crash somewhere in the east yesterday. When we saw what it was that crashed, it was gold and it had a lightning bolt on the face." Aelita replied. The heroes began to think about the description Aelita gave them and then Mason figured out what had landed.

"That's the Medallion of Thunder!" Mason reported.

"Can you take us to the crash site?" Calhoun asked.

"Sure we will." Odd answered.

"Lead the way." Sora ordered.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

***I enter the studio's arena and find Kite standing at the center***

**Kite: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Sorry, Kite. I took a couple of wrong turns on my way here.**

**Kite: Figures. So, why do you need to see me?**

**Me: I called you here so I can test your skills for my second story.**

**Kite: Trying to see if I'm rusty?**

**Me: Not necessarily. *activates duel disk***

**Kite: a duel against me is soon going to be your biggest mistake. *activates Photon Mode***

**Me: Guess we'll find out the hard way. You readers please review. Peace!**


	11. Chapter 10: A Virtual Virus

***Sofia, James, Vanellope, and I are playing Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games in the game room. Shark walks in.***

**Shark: What on earth are you doing?**

**Me: We were just playing a game.**

**Vanellope: It's fun. Care to try it, Shark?**

**Shark: Playing games is pathetic.**

**Sofia: C'mon Shark, don't you ever have fun for once?**

**Shark: I'll only have fun once I beat Yuma at his own game.**

**Me: Is beating Yuma in a duel all you care about?**

**Shark: That's right. He's the only one capable of beating me. Anyway, I'm outta here. *walks out***

**James: Is he always like this?**

**Me: I don't blame him. His sister was terribly injured in a fire during a duel.**

**Vanellope: Whoa.**

**Me: Well, once I ask him why, we'll figure it out. In the meantime, you readers enjoy this chapter of the 7 Medallions.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 10: A Virtual Virus

In another part of the glacial sector in the virtual world of Lyoko, Saïx exits out of a corridor of darkness with another person. He had shoulder-length, ruffled pink hair and wore the Organization's black coat. He was holding a blooming cherry blossom in his hand when he appeared.

"This must be where those Keyblade wielders and their friends are going. Are we clear on the mission Master Xemnas gave us, Marluxia?" Saïx asked.

"Don't trouble yourself. Once we find that Medallion as well as the rest of them, our dream will finally come to be." Marluxia replied as he put away his cherry blossom.

"Correct, and no one, not even Sora and his meddlesome friends, will stop us from achieving our dream." Saïx said. He and Marluxia then proceeded to the Medallion's landing point.

* * *

After encountering the Lyoko Warriors after they saved them from a group of Krabs, the heroes are on their way to the Medallion of Lightning's landing site. The team travelled on foot so they can use the glaciers to keep themselves hidden from X.A.N.A's drones. Aelita took out the patrolling Hornets with her energy orbs using retractable angel wings. After about 20 minutes of running, they reached their destination.

"Here we are." Aelita said as the heroes take a look at the landing site. When Sora and Ralph approach the Medallion, they see that it exactly matched Aelita's description. Ralph was about to pick it up until an energy blast came at him. Sora pushed him out of the way in time.

"Whoa. Thanks, Sora. Where did that come from?" Ralph asked as he got up. They hear a sinister, mechanized laugh from above them. They look towards an ice pillar to see a fair-sized colony of Cy-Bugs as well as a person with parts of his gray skin mechanical wearing a white racing helmet with a red stripe through the middle and a white jumpsuit with red-lined sleeves and collar. Ralph almost immediately identified the figure upon sight.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see, Turbo." Ralph said in anger.

"Ah, if it isn't Wreck-it Ralph and his annoying friends." Turbo said as he jumped from the ice pillar to face the heroes.

"That's Turbo?" Sofia asked in fear.

"That's him, alright. Ugly, isn't he?" Rancis replied with a whisper.

"I heard that!" Turbo retaliated angrily.

"How did you find us?" Calhoun demanded.

"And how are you even here? I thought Ralph and Vanellope got rid of you on Diet Cola Mountain." Taffyta added.

"That's what they believed. Somehow, I survived the beacon and was staggering for miles, hanging on for dear life until this fellow in a black coat found me and treated my wounds." Turbo explained.

"Black coat… so Organization XIII found you when you were left for dead?" Mason demanded.

"That's correct, and now that I'm here, hand over the Medallions and I promise I won't hurt you too much." Turbo said.

"And what happens if we refuse?" Vanellope asked in annoyance. Turbo only snapped his fingers as a Cy-Bug blasted a nearby glacier into ice chunks. The young royals froze in fear.

"That was simply a warning shot. If you refuse to hand me the Medallions, the next ones are coming for you." Turbo replied.

"If you want them so badly, come and get them." Sora retaliated as he summoned his Kingdom Key.

"If you insist." Turbo said as he transformed into his Cy-Bug form.

(Battle Music: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Vim and Vigor)

Mason, Scarlet, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Sofia, Amber, James, Ulrich, and Yumi pull out their weapons and prepare to fight Turbo and his Cy-Bug army. Three Cy-Bugs charge at the heroes, but Scarlet and Ulrich exterminate them with their swords. Sofia, Calhoun, and Odd shot down five more Cy-Bugs as two more flew towards the racers. Felix sees this and throws his hammer at the two like a boomerang. The hammer hits the Cy-Bugs and they explode after it whirls back to Felix's hand. Amber, James, Yumi, and Aelita were defending the racers since they do not have their weapons yet. Amber used her shield to block the Cy-Bugs' attacks while James took them down with his sword. Yumi took out four more Cy-Bugs with her steel fans. Ralph and Mason were handling the Cy-Bug infected Turbo. Ralph used his massive fists to parry most of Turbo's attacks. Mason used his Keyblade to strike down Turbo. Ralph was about to finish him when he was suddenly hit by an energy wave from out of nowhere.

"Ralph!" Sora cried out.

"I'm okay, just a scratch." Ralph replied as he got up, shaking off the injury.

"Where did that come from?" Mason asked.

"Look! Up on that tower!" Clio reported as the heroes see Saïx and Marluxia standing atop a tower in the distance with weapons of their own. Saïx has a pale blue claymore sword with a blue ring lined with seven spikes. Marluxia has a scythe with a long and curved, pastel green handle with two small rings near the top and a rose pink curved blade with a black under edge. It was Saïx who made the energy wave.

"Saïx! Marluxia!" Sora called out as the two leapt from the tower and landed right beside a downed Turbo.

"Sora. It's been a long time since our previous battle." Saïx replied.

"Why are you here?!" Mason angrily demanded.

"Is this some way to greet a new face?" Marluxia chided with annoyance.

"Oh, come on! We know that you're here for only one reason: our Medallions." Calhoun replied.

"That may be true, Sergeant." Saïx said.

"Now that you know why we came here, it's time to exterminate you like you did those bugs." Marluxia added as he and his comrade readied for battle.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

***Vanellope, Sofia, and I find Shark on the Observation Deck in the studio* **

**Sofia: There he is.**

**Shark: What's wrong with you, man? Why can't you stop following me?!**

**Me: Hold on. What's wrong with me? I think the real question is what's wrong with you.**

**Shark: What was that?**

**Me: Ever since you gained control of that Number, you became more determined to beat Yuma until the invasion.**

**Shark: What are you saying?**

**Vanellope: He's saying that despite the Number's influence, before the invasion, you were relentlessly trying to beat Yuma.**

**Sofia: Vanellope's right. That card is basically your ace in the hole. Without that, how are you going to beat Yuma?**

**Shark: You know what? I'm done. I'm through talking to you three. I'm outta here. *walks out***

**Sofia: Shark, wait. *Shark slams the door***

**Me: There he goes again.**

**Vanellope: Is there anyone that can calm him down?**

**Me: Perhaps. I'm going to find him. You readers please review. And remember, the OC contest for my second story ends February 24. Peace!**


	12. Chapter 11: Battle in the Blizzard

***Sofia, Vanellope, and I are talking to Yuma about what happened with Shark***

**Yuma: You mean to tell me that Shark bailed when you asked him what made him into who he was?!**

**Me: That's about it.**

**Yuma: Did you ask him what happened to his sister?**

**Sofia: We tried, but he left before we got the chance.**

**Vanellope: Talk about troubled with a capital "T".**

**Me: Got that right.**

**Yuma: Maybe he can tell me what happened. If there's one person who knows about what happened, it's Shark.**

**Me: We'll come with you. And while we help Yuma figure out what made Shark act this way, you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 11: Battle in the Blizzard

In Castle Oblivion's briefing room, Zexion is viewing Saïx and Marluxia's progress in Lyoko. He sees them facing the heroes alongside a Cy-Bug infected Turbo. Xemnas enters the briefing room.

"Good afternoon, Master Xemnas." Zexion said as he bowed in respect to his superior.

"Zexion. Any reports on their progress?" Xemnas asked.

"Affirmative. Saïx and Marluxia have located the Medallion as well as that Keyblade wielder and his friends." Zexion reported.

"Perfect. Once that Medallion is ours, we will complete Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said with determination. Then, they hear an alarm go off.

"Another Medallion has been located, Master." Zexion reported.

"Where did it land?" Xemnas asked.

"According to these coordinates, it landed somewhere in a town called Bellwood." Zexion replied.

"Excellent. When Saïx and Marluxia return, I will send you and Xigbar to retrieve it." Xemnas said.

"Yes, Master Xemnas." Zexion replied.

* * *

We find the heroes standing face-to-face against Saïx, Marluxia, and Turbo. Saïx and Marluxia interrupted the battle between the heroes and Turbo. They were sent to retrieve the Medallion before the heroes found it. After a long silence, Ulrich broke it.

"Who are these guys?" Ulrich asked.

"Saïx and Marluxia. Two members of an evil group called Organization XIII." Sora answered.

"That's correct. We were sent by our Master to get that Medallion." Saïx said as he used his claymore to create a shockwave that blew back some of the heroes. Then, all of a sudden, they feel a rough wind blow from the south along with falling snow. Odd was the first to notice.

"A blizzard? In Lyoko?!" Odd asked with confusion. Saïx only chuckled with confidence.

"Consider this blizzard the perfect weather for our icy battlefield." Saïx said. Ulrich was about to charge at him until he was stopped by a voice from his headset.

"What's going on in there? Why is there a blizzard going on?" a voice asked.

"Now's not the time, Jeremy. We have a situation on our hands." Ulrich answered.

"Who's that on your headset?" Sofia asked.

"Jeremy Belpois, one of our friends. While we're in here, he's our eyes and ears." Ulrich answered.

"What's going on in there?" Jeremy asked.

"Some guys in black came and demanded us to hand over some type of Medallion." Odd answered.

"And they're after ours, too." Sora added.

"Who was it that said that?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"Just some friends we helped fighting those Krabs." Aelita answered.

"They're here for that Medallion too." Yumi added.

"Enough talk! It's time to fight!" Marluxia interrupted as he swung his scythe and created an energy wave, which was deflected by Aelita and Amber.

(Battle Music: Final Fantasy X - Assault)

Mason, Ulrich and Scarlet charge at Saïx with each of their swords, but Saïx block their attacks with his claymore. Turbo charges at the racers, flying into the air, but Odd, Aelita, Sofia, and Calhoun attempt to shoot him down. Ralph, Felix, Yumi, and Sora are fighting off Marluxia, who keeps dodging each of their attacks. Yumi throws her fans at Marluxia, but he blocks them with his scythe. Ralph sees this and punches him from behind, making Marluxia drop his scythe. Yumi notices it on the icy ground.

"Sora, his scythe!" Yumi called out. Sora slides over to the scythe, using the ice for speed, and grabs it.

"Got it!" Sora reported as he slowed to a stop, Keyblade and scythe in hand.

"What are you doing?!" Marluxia asked in fear.

"Beating you with your own weapon." Sora replied as he repeatedly struck the now defenseless Marluxia with the two blades. Sora began to slash back and forth with his Keyblade and Marluxia's scythe. Marluxia then falls to the ground in pain.

"Marluxia!" Saïx called out. He was about to run to Marluxia's aid until Ulrich stopped him.

"Going somewhere?" Ulrich asked, pointing one of his swords at him. Saïx was about to panic when he sees a full moon. He smiles in confidence.

"You shouldn't be around me during a full moon." Saïx said. He began to charge up power. Ulrich backs away in fear as Saïx releases all of his energy into his claymore, which changed shape, but kept its color. Saïx's eyes became completely yellow and his blue hair became even messier.

"What just happened down there?" Jeremy asked.

"I think someone is about to go wild with power." Ulrich replied. Saïx began to swing his claymore like a madman. The heroes narrowly evade the attacks. Sofia suddenly slipped and fell. Saïx was about to eliminate her until he was hit by a cherry bomb from out of nowhere. Sofia turns to see Vanellope and the Sugar Rush racers with weapons of their own. Vanellope has a long-sword, Taffyta a pair of tomahawks, Rancis a Bo-staff, Gloyd a pair of sawed-off shotguns, Crumbelina a crossbow, Jubileena a bandolier of cherry bombs, Adorabeezle a pair of Kama scythes, Minty a spear, Snowanna a pair of Chakrams, Swizzle a morning star mace, and Candlehead a pair of Nunchaku. Jubileena was the one who threw the cherry bomb.

"I didn't know you had those." James said, surprised.

"You're not the only ones with weapons." Rancis replied.

"How dare you attack me?!" Saïx shouted in anger. He then started swinging his claymore again, but they were prepared for this. Vanellope, Minty, and Rancis block the attack. Saïx begins to charge more power, but Gloyd, Crumbelina, and Jubileena use their projectile weapons to blast him out of the sky. Saïx reverts to normal as he falls to the ground. Ulrich and Vanellope approach the downed Saïx.

"Any last words?" Ulrich asked threateningly as he and Vanellope point their swords at Saïx. He only grins with confidence.

"It would not matter if you defeat all of us. Even if you did, you'd be too late to stop us." Saïx replied as he created a massive fog using the falling snow as cover. The heroes are suddenly blinded.

"What the hell is happening?" Mason asked as he and the others regrouped. When the blizzard and fog die down, they find that Saïx, Marluxia, and Turbo have vanished.

"They're gone!" Odd reported.

"It looks like he created a fog to make an escape." Sora deduced.

"No kidding. Wait, where's Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"She was with us a minute ago." Candlehead replied. Suddenly, they hear a voice not too far away.

"HELP!"

"What was that?" Taffyta asked, startled.

"Up there!" Amber reported, pointing to the tower where Saïx and Marluxia appeared. Everyone turns to see Saïx with his now normal claymore, Turbo, who reverted back into his normal form, and Marluxia with his scythe in his right hand, carrying Aelita over his left shoulder.

"Let her go, Marluxia!" Sora demanded with rage. Saïx hears his headset ring and he answers it.

"Saïx, send Turbo to Castle Oblivion. You and Marluxia are needed. Another Medallion has been located in a town called Bellwood. Go there at once." Xemnas reported.

"Understood, Master. Before we proceed, I have some news. Marluxia and I have taken one of their friends." Saïx replied.

"Excellent. Take her with you." Xemnas ordered as he hung up. Saïx opens a pair of corridors of darkness, one leading to Castle Oblivion, the other leading to the town of Bellwood.

"Turbo, Master Xemnas is requesting your presence in Castle Oblivion." Marluxia said. Turbo nods in acceptance as he proceeds through the first dark corridor, which closes afterwards.

"Farewell, Keyblade master." Saïx said as he and Marluxia traveled through the portal with Aelita in tow.

"NO!" Ulrich cried out as the dark portal closes, leaving the heroes all alone.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

***Yuma, Sofia, and Vanellope, and I are currently looking around the studio for Shark. We come in the training room and see Odd and Ulrich sparring against each other.***

**Odd: Hey there. You looking for someone?**

**Me: Yeah. We're looking for Shark. Have you seen him lately?**

**Ulrich: I think I saw him heading towards his room. He should still be there if you hurry.**

**Yuma: Thanks, Ulrich.**

**Ulrich: No problem.**

***We run to Shark's room and see Shark staring out the window.***

**Yuma: Let me talk to him alone. He clearly has more of a grudge on me than any of you guys.**

**Vanellope: Sure, Yuma. *Yuma enters Shark's room and closes the door***

**Sofia: I hope it goes well.**

**Me: Me too, Sofia. Me too. You readers please review. To those who have an OC for my second story, but don't have the time to submit him or her to me, I am extending the contest date. The contest now ends March 10. Peace!**


	13. Chapter 12: Aelita Kidnapped

***Ben, Jen, and I are talking about the stories in production in the studio.***

**Ben: So what you're saying is that this Organization XIII is after Sofia's amulet and after a battle in Lyoko, two of its members kidnap Aelita and take her to Bellwood?**

**Me: That's right.**

**Jen: Sounds like a good story if you came up with it.**

**Me: Thank you, Jen.**

**Mason: *walks in* Hey there, Archer.**

**Me: Mason! It's great to see you again.**

**Jen: Is he one of your friends?**

**Me: Yeah. You two and Rook are going to join his group.**

**Ben: Are you serious?**

**Me: That's right.**

**Ben and Jen: Awesome!**

**Me: I'm glad that you're excited for this chapter, which is what you readers are about to enjoy.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 12: Aelita Kidnapped

In a desert area 10 miles south of the town of Bellwood, a corridor of darkness opens in the area and out came two people, one being Zexion, the other a man about 2 feet taller than Zexion with gold eyes, the right one covered by an eye patch, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with gray streaks tied in a long ponytail. The black cloak he wears is similar to Zexion's, only the shoulders are sagging and more pointed.

"Xigbar, if my calculations are correct, that town is where the Medallion landed." Zexion reported pointing to the town in question.

"Oh, come on, Zexion, no need to remind me where that Medallion landed." Xigbar replied.

"Right, just don't get cocky." Zexion added. Then, another corridor of darkness opened behind them and out of it came Saïx and Marluxia, the latter of the two carrying Aelita over his shoulder.

"What are you two doing here and who is that?" Xigbar asked unamused.

"To answer your questions in that order, Master Xemnas requested our presence in Castle Oblivion." Saïx answered.

"And this girl here is our prisoner." Marluxia added as he dropped Aelita onto the ground. She looks up to see the four standing above her.

"What are you going to do with me?" Aelita asked with fear. Zexion only laughed at that question.

"Do not worry. We won't harm you." Zexion answered as he picked Aelita up and carried her over his shoulder. Zexion and Xigbar left the area with Aelita in tow as Saïx and Marluxia exited through the corridor they entered in.

* * *

On Lyoko, the heroes are struck with grief and anger after witnessing Aelita's kidnapping at the hands of Saïx and Marluxia. Ulrich is kneeling on the icy ground while Yumi and Odd try to calm him down. The Core 4, Sugar Rush racers, and young royals bow their heads in disappointment. Scarlet, Sora, and Mason are staring at the tower where Saïx and Marluxia disappeared with Aelita. After a dead silence that went on for what seemed like days, Mason spoke.

"They've gone too far." Mason said in anger. The others turn to look at him.

"What are you saying, soldier?" Calhoun asked.

"I'm saying that it's bad enough that the Organization is keeping us from the Medallions, but kidnapping Aelita, that is all kinds of low, even for them." Mason explained.

"You got that right." Ralph replied.

"What just happened down there?" Jeremy asked.

"Remember those people in black you heard? They escaped, and they took Aelita." Sora answered.

"They did what?!" Jeremy shouted.

"That blue-haired guy Saïx conjured a fog from the blizzard and during the distraction, they kidnapped Aelita and left." Odd replied.

"You need to go and get her back, now!" Jeremy ordered.

"But how are we going to find her?" Felix asked.

"Not to worry." Scarlet spoke up. "During the fight, I planted a tracking device onto Aelita."

"Thanks for the update, Scarlet, but the Organization is powerful. We need some extra firepower if we're to take them down." Sora replied.

"And I'm just who you need." A voice spoke up from behind the heroes. They turn around to see a boy with tan skin and brown hair wearing a black t-shirt that reads "sweet spice" with a cinnamon bun on it, dark blue jeans, and a cinnamon bun hat. All of the racers are surprised to see him, especially Crumbelina, who was blushing when she saw him.

"Ron!" Crumbelina called out as she ran to him and hugged him tighter than a snake catching its prey.

"Who's that?" Mason asked in confusion.

"Ron Cinnadon. He's a new character that came with an update to our game." Vanellope answered.

"Hold on. If he's a character, then why wasn't he racing with you at the Random Roster Race?" Sora asked.

"I invited him, but he turned it down. Long story short, he used to be a glitch, like I was until I became President and built him a code box and his own kart." Vanellope replied.

"Crumbelina, you can let go now." Ron demanded as he struggled for breath.

"Oh, sorry." Crumbelina apologized as she let go of Ron, blushing.

"I take it that these are friends of yours?" Ron asked.

"We are. My name's Mason. This is Sora, Scarlet, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Sofia, Amber, James, Hildegard, Clio, Zandar, Vivian, Maya, Khalid, Jun, and Jin." Mason introduced.

"How were you able to find us?" Sofia asked.

"Well, during my mid-morning walk, I saw you guys fighting some type of Cy-Bug/Heartless hybrid. When you defeated it, I tried to get your attention, but you left before I had the chance." Ron explained.

"You were watching us?" Mason asked.

"It was an accident. Anyway, as to why I found you, I snuck into your ship's cargo bay before you took off, but then you crashed here. I waited inside until you left the scene. When the coast was clear, I got out and saw those three as well as a girl with pink hair help you fight some mechanical crabs. I was about to call out to you when Turbo showed up." Ron continued. "I hid behind a glacier to keep Turbo from seeing me. Then, these two people in black showed up and there was this unexpected blizzard. I was about to jump in to help you, but that blue-haired guy created a fog, and when it lifted, Turbo, the guys in black, and the pink-haired girl were gone."

"And you were behind that glacier until now?" James asked. Ron calmly nodded.

"Uh, I hate being a wet blanket in this, but Aelita is in trouble." Jeremy interrupted.

"Thanks for reminding us." Sora replied sarcastically. "Scarlet, the tracker you planted on Aelita, where do you think she is?"

"The tracker I planted can not only locate anyone in the multiverse, it can intercept any form of communication within a 20 kilometer radius." Scarlet answered. "They have taken her to a town called Bellwood."

"Then let's go! Ron, now that you're here, you can come with us." Sora said.

"You can count on me, Sora." Ron said proudly. The heroes, plus Ron, ran back to where the ship crash landed. Felix then pulled out his golden hammer and used it to repair all of the damage done to the ship. Mason was surprised by this.

"I guess they call him "Fix-it Felix" for a reason, huh?" Mason asked.

"Yeah. Whatever I break, he fixes." Ralph replied as Felix finished repairing the damage.

"All done." Felix reported.

"Thanks, Felix. Now to get the next Medallion and rescue Aelita!" Mason shouted as he enters the ship. The other heroes follow suit and the ship rises into the air.

"Tell Aelita I said hi!" Jeremy called out as the Keyhole opened in the navy blue sky and the ship travels through.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Jen: That was amazing.**

**Me: I know, right?**

**Ben: True.**

**Rancis: *walks in with Vanellope* Hey you guys. What's going on?**

**Me: Hey there, Rancis. You're just in time. I just finished the new chapter.**

**Rancis: Looks awesome, especially about where Ron appears.**

**Me: Thanks. My good friend Smoke gave me permission to use him.**

**Vanellope: Cool. You should thank him.**

**Me: That's what I'm about to do. You readers please review. Smoke, thank you for giving me permission to use Ron in my story. You are a big help. Peace!**


	14. Chapter 13: A Team Effort

***Yuma and Shark come in the studio and see me, Ben, Sofia, and Vanellope.***

**Me: How'd it go?**

**Yuma: Shark told me everything. He said that he was a champion duelist until the National Duel Circuit.**

**Ben: Now that I think back, I heard that Shark was disqualified in that Circuit.**

**Shark: That's right. And the person who hurt my sister and had me disqualified went by the name Quattro.**

**Sofia: Quattro?**

**Me: He was Shark's opponent in the final match of the Circuit.**

**Shark: He purposely planted his deck over the edge of his seat so when it fell over, so did the deck. I saw a few of the cards that were in the deck, one of which was Mirror Force.**

**Me: It looks like you and this Quattro are about to have a serious talk. Until then, you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 13: A Team Effort

In a warehouse somewhere in the desert area south of Bellwood, Zexion and Xigbar are recalling the events that have happened prior to their encounter with their comrades Saïx and Marluxia after the latter two escaped the heroes and kidnapped Aelita.

"This has got to be the best day of my life." Xigbar said, laughing.

"For once, Xigbar, I agree with you." Zexion added with a smile. He approached Aelita, who was chained to a nearby wall.

"Let me go!" Aelita demanded as she struggled to break free.

"Relax, we will… just as soon as the Medallions and that amulet are ours." Zexion replied.

"What will you gain from those?" Aelita asked in anger.

"Simple. With the combined powers of the Elemental Medallions and that princess' amulet, we will have complete control of Kingdom Hearts!" Zexion answered with a sinister laugh. This put Aelita in shock.

"And to get them, we simply offer an exchange: your freedom for the Medallions and amulet." Xigbar added.

"So, not a bad plan, is it?" Zexion asked. Aelita only responded by kicking Zexion's knee. He seethes in pain. Seeing this, Xigbar points a purple, Nobody-sigil-shaped arrowgun with the guard lined with six light purple, diamond-shaped spikes at Aelita.

"Stand down, Xigbar!" Zexion shouted as he got to his feet, shaking off the injury. Xigbar lowered his arrowgun.

"You're not getting away with this." Aelita said with a death glare.

"Oh, but we are." Xigbar cockily replied.

"Now we wait." Zexion added with a chuckle as he awaited the heroes' arrival. Outside the warehouse, two figures were watching them from the skylight, one male, another female.

"Are you sure this is where they took her?" The female asked with doubt.

"The Omnitrix detected her signal. If she's here, so are her captors." The male figure replied as both of them leapt of the roof of the warehouse and hid in an alleyway not too far away.

* * *

On their way to Bellwood to retrieve the next Medallion as well as rescue Aelita from Organization XIII, the heroes, with the addition of Sugar Rush racer Ron Cinnadon, are trying to figure out what they want with the Medallions and Sofia's amulet.

"Organization XIII is after the Medallions, that part I understand, but why are they after Sofia's amulet?" a confused Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ron, but I think I heard about it from somewhere." Mason answered.

"I think I figured out why they want that amulet." Sora spoke up.

"You did?" Rancis asked.

"Yes. Sofia's amulet was given a spell that gives its wearer special powers depending on the deeds she does." Sora explained.

"What was the spell?" a curious Vanellope asked.

"With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or a curse." Sofia chanted.

"That's right. If I recall correctly, if Sofia finds herself in a situation she can't handle on her own, her amulet summons another princess to aid her or give her advice." Sora continued.

"What could Organization XIII want with an enchanted amulet that can summon princesses?" A curious Felix asked.

"Have any of you heard of the Door to Darkness?" Sora replied. Everyone shook their heads. "That Door can only be opened by the seven Princesses of Heart. And if I'm not mistaken, five of them are among the princesses Sofia previously met."

"So what you're saying is that only those seven princesses can open the Door to Darkness?" Mason asked. Sora nodded. Then they hear the alarm go off.

"It sounds like we're near our destination." Sora reported. Then, the ship receives a video message. Amber puts the message on the main screen and they see who it is on the other end.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sora and his pesky friends." Zexion said.

"Zexion! What do you want?!" Sora demanded.

"I mean no harm. I'm simply calling to make a little offer. If you bring us your Medallions and that little girl's amulet, we will leave this world peacefully." Zexion offered. Sora and the others began to think for a moment. However, knowing the Organization's deceit, there had to be a catch.

"And what happens if we refuse?" Ulrich asked.

"Simple. If you refuse…" Zexion answered as he steps back to reveal Xigbar pointing an arrowgun at Aelita's head. "…then my good friend Xigbar will kill your friend. So what will it be, your Medallions or her life? You have two hours to make a decision." The screen goes black as the message ends. The Keyhole opens and the ship lands in the desert. The heroes step out of the ship and begin to plan their rescue.

"How are we going to find the next Medallion and save Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"The way I see it, we need to split into two teams. One goes to rescue Aelita, the other searches for the Medallion." Sora requested as he took the Medallions they collected out of the radar's power grid. Everyone nods at the order. "Good. Scarlet, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Snowanna, Adorabeezle, Swizzle, Sofia, Amber, James, Vivian, and I will look around here for Aelita. Mason, you take Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Minty, Ron, Hildegard, Clio, Zandar, Maya, Jun, Jin, and Khalid and search the town for the Medallion."

"Got it." Mason replied as he and his team proceeded into the town.

"Alright, Scarlet, can you track Aelita's whereabouts?" Sora asked.

"Certainly." Scarlet responded as she pulled out a digital map of Bellwood, showing Aelita's location as a blinking pink dot. "There." She points to the dot, which is southeast of their location.

"Let's go!" Sora ordered as his team began their search in the desert.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Vanellope: Splitting into teams. Smart move.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Sora: *walks in* Hey there. What's going on?**

**Me: Sora. So nice of you to drop by.**

**Sora: Just finished the new chapter?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Sora: Cool. Where's Shark?**

**Shark: *walks in* Just had a personal talk with Quattro.**

**Me: And how'd that go?**

**Shark: He told me everything.**

**Sofia: So the fire that hurt your sister, he caused it?**

**Shark: That's right.**

**Me: He'll pay for his actions. I'll go find Quattro and convince him to apologize.**

**Ben: I'll come with you.**

**Me: Thanks Ben. You readers please review. Peace!**


	15. Chapter 14: Two for One

***Kevin, Gwen and I enter the studio's training room and see Ulrich and Rancis sparring against each other***

**Me: Hey Ulrich, Rancis.**

**Rancis: Hey there. I see you brought Kevin and Gwen.**

**Me: Of course I did. I'm going to have them appear in this chapter.**

**Ulrich: Nice.**

***sudden crash nearby***

**Rancis: What the hell was that?!**

**Gwen: Someone must be attacking the studio. C'mon!**

***we leave the training room and see Solomon Grundy attacking the studio. He knocks Gloyd unconscious***

**Kevin: What's Solomon Grundy doing here?!**

**Me: I think someone sent him to attack us.**

**Solomon Grundy: *turns around and sees me* Grundy crush author man.**

**Me: Not on my watch, Grundy. You readers enjoy this chapter while we give Grundy a taste of his own medicine.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 14: Two for One

In the meeting room in Castle Oblivion, a man walks in. He has fair skin with rosy hues, bright red hair slicked back into spikes, emerald green eyes, and a reverse tear drop-shaped mark under both of his eyes and wearing the same black coat his allies are wearing. He came to a stop facing the window, staring at the heart-shaped moon in the dark purple sky. After about 15 minutes, he hears a voice from behind him.

"You must be thinking about something. Huh, Axel?" a voice said from behind. Axel turns around to see another man with dirty-blond hair in an odd mullet-like style with individual bangs falling over his face and cyan eyes and wore a black coat that is similar to Axel's playing a blue sitar that is in the shape of a Nobody logo.

"Don't get your hopes up, Demyx." Axel retaliated.

"Whoa. What do you have against me?" Demyx defended.

"All you ever do is stand around and make those clones of yours do all the fighting." Axel replied.

"That's how I roll. You got a problem with that?" Demyx asked with a smug look. Axel responded with a death glare, surprising Demyx.

"Okay, no need to be mad at me. Sheesh…" Demyx said as he got back to playing his sitar. Axel turned to face the moon again with an uneasy look on his face.

* * *

Somewhere in Bellwood, the heroes split into teams and took separate paths to achieve their mission here. In the desert, Sora and his team are searching for Aelita, who was taken hostage by Organization XIII. Using Scarlet's tracking device, they searched the desert. Then, the beeping from Scarlet's digital map began to speed up.

"We must be getting closer." Scarlet reported. They see the warehouse where Aelita was being held prisoner.

"Are the Medallions still on you?" Sora asked. They respond by pulling out the Medallions of Light, Thunder, and Ice. "Good. It's time to get her back."

Meanwhile, Mason's team is searching the town of Bellwood for any leads on the Medallion that is estimated to have landed there. So far, they've only been hearing rumors of a red comet landing in the town. After what seemed like hours of searching, they were about to call off the search until they heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey. I hear you're looking for something." A voice called out. They turn around and see two people. One is a 17 year-old boy with shoulder-length black hair and wearing a black short-sleeve shirt with the collar and sleeves cut into bumpy ways over a long-sleeve gray shirt with slightly torn sleeves and dark brown stripes, blue holsters, dark blue pants with a tear under the left knee, and a padlock necklace marked with an "11". The other is a 16 year-old girl with short orange hair with a blue hair clip and freckles on her face and wearing a light blue t-shirt with a cat logo on it, a blue plaid miniskirt, and blue-tinted glasses.

"Yes, we are. Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Sorry about startling you. I'm Gwendolyn Tennyson, Gwen for short, and this is Kevin." Gwen said as she introduced herself and Kevin.

"My name is Mason and these are my friends: Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Minty, Ron, Hildegard, Clio, Zandar, Maya, Jun, Jin, and Khalid." Mason introduced to the two teenagers.

"Why are you here in Bellwood?" Kevin asked.

"We are searching for something very important." Ulrich answered.

"If it's about that red comet, we'll help you find it." Gwen replied.

"You will?" Ron asked, surprised about Gwen's response.

"Sure. We saw it ourselves. It landed somewhere in the northwest." Kevin reported.

"Let's go get it while we have the chance." Candlehead said.

"We'll lead the way." Gwen added with an assuring smile as she and Kevin directed Mason and his team to the Medallion's landing site.

* * *

Back on Sora's side of the mission, his team has recently located Aelita's precise location. They must be sure that her captors are inside. Sora opens the warehouse door and they see Zexion and Xigbar alongside a restrained Aelita.

"Sora. I never expected you to come here." Zexion said with a smirk.

"Cut the act, Zexion. We're here for Aelita." Sora retorted.

"Certainly, but first the amulet." Xigbar demanded. Sofia began to hesitate as she took off the Amulet of Avalor. Zexion smiled evilly and reached for the Amulet, until someone blasted him away and into the wall.

"Zexion!" Xigbar yelled in surprise and anger. They turned to see the two figures that were watching the ones that were holding Aelita prisoner standing in the shadows.

"If you two want that Amulet, you'll have to get through us." The female figure said walking out from behind the shadows with another figure. There was a boy and a girl. They both had chocolate brown hair and bright emerald green eyes.

The boy wore a shirt which is black and has a green stripe in the middle with a white "10" and green stripes on the sides of his sleeves. He wears brown pants with pockets at the knees, green and black combat boots, and a green and white watch on his left wrist.

The girl wore a pink sleeveless shirt with brown shorts, black combat boots, fingerless gloves, and bracelets on her left wrist along with a pink and white watch almost identical to the boy's on her right wrist.

"Who the hell are you?!" Xigbar demanded.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said with a smirk.

"And I'm his twin sister, Jen Tennyson." Jen said with a glare.

"I don't care who you are. No one keeps us from that amulet and the Medallions!" Xigbar retaliated as he took out his arrowguns and aimed them at the two teenagers. The twins turned on their respectful Omnitrixes and slammed down the cores in a flash of green and pink light.

The boy's skin turned into brown feathers except for the chest area and grew a white Mohawk and gains a short beak. He grew claws on his toes and talons on his fingers, with two longer talons on his elbows. He wore a green mask a green belt with a white stripe, black underwear, and a strap vest with a green Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker. "Kickin' Hawk!" He yelled.

The girl's hair turned dark ocean blue and her skin turned bright silver. Her clothing turned into a blue ballerina dress with matching slippers. Her eyes opened, turning a pale ice blue. She grew pixie wings and shrunk to an inch tall. "FrostBlight!" She shouted as she landed on Kickin' Hawk's shoulder. The transformation surprised Sora's team and angered the Organization members.

* * *

On Mason's team, they were led by the twins' cousin Gwen and former alien arms dealer Kevin. Along the way, they explained the Medallions' importance to them and why Organization XIII wants them. The team made their way to the crash site of the red comet they have been hearing rumors about. When they got a closer look, they see that it was a gold disc-shaped coin with a flame on the face.

"What is this?" Kevin asked picking up the gold object.

"That's one of the Medallions I told you about." Mason confirmed. "And if I'm not mistaken, that's the Medallion of Fire."

"Are you certain that is one of these Medallions?" Gwen asked curiously. Mason and the others nod in response. Then, Kevin hears static from his Plumbers Badge, which had a green hourglass-shape on the front.

"This is Kevin." Kevin said.

"Kevin, I need you and Gwen to come to the desert. We found someone as well as her captors." Kickin' Hawk reported on the other end.

"Understood. We're on our way. Kevin out." Kevin replied as he put away his badge.

"Sounds like my cousins found your friend." Gwen confirmed.

"How did you know?" Ron asked in surprise.

"One of our agents reported to us that a girl with pink hair was being carried off by two people in black coats." Gwen explained.

"Pink hair…" Zandar thought. The others began to think for a few minutes until Ulrich figured it out.

"They must've found Aelita!" Ulrich confirmed.

"What are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Kevin said as he, Gwen, and the others left the town with the Medallion of Fire in their hands to help out Sora's team.

* * *

***My team was exhausted after driving Solomon Grundy away from the studio***

**Ulrich: Man, I never knew that Grundy can be this powerful.**

**Kevin: Tell me about it.**

**Me: Gwen, is Gloyd going to be okay?**

**Gwen: Nothing to worry. That blow to the head only knocked him out. With the help of my mana, he should wake up in a matter of minutes.**

**Rancis: Well, that's a relief.**

**Me: Kevin, go put Gloyd in his room.**

**Kevin: On it. *picks up Gloyd and enters his room***

**Me: Guess I'd better come up with ideas for my other story.**

**Rancis: Good luck.**

**Me: Thanks, Rancis. You readers please review. Peace!**


	16. Chapter 15: Calling for Backup

***I walk in the training room and see Ben, Gwen, Jen, and Rook***

**Ben: Hey there.**

**Me: Hey, you guys. Some of you may wonder why I called you here.**

**Rook: We're listening.**

**Me: Ever since Grundy attacked the studio, we've been sustaining significant damage.**

**Jen: So, you're saying this studio needs some type of security?**

**Me: Correct, Jen.**

**Rook: Sounds like a good idea.**

**Me: I'm glad you agree with me, Rook.**

**Gwen: What kind of security do we need?**

**Me: Let's see… *pulls out a checklist* electric fence, cameras, sentry guns, and an eye scanner.**

**Gwen: I'll get the cameras and fence.**

**Rook: I'll get the scanner.**

**Ben: That means Jen and I will get the sentry guns.**

**Me: Then I'll go with Rook to get the scanner. While we're gone, you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 15: Calling for Backup

In the hallways of Castle Oblivion, Axel is walking to the meeting room. He must be thinking about why he was summoned there. About halfway across the hallway, he begins to hear voices that are familiar to him.

"Are you certain this weapon can help us extract the Princesses of Heart from that girl's amulet?" One voice asked with doubt. Upon hearing the first voice, Axel stopped to listen in on the conversation.

"Relax, when we collect all of the Medallions, no one will be able to keep us from completing Kingdom Hearts." Another voice answered confidently. From the tone of the two voices, Axel figured out who was talking.

"Saïx? Vexen?" Axel asked himself curiously. He slightly opens the door to see them both along with a type of weapon with seven small slots. "Is that…?"

"Can this weapon that Zexion designed really work once the Medallions are in our grasp?" Vexen asked curiously.

"There is no reason for doubt. Once all of the Princesses of Heart are in one place, and in the right position, Kingdom Hearts will open and guide us to complete domination." Saïx answered in a reassuring tone. Axel, shocked, backs away from the door and runs to the meeting room.

* * *

After locating Aelita as well as Zexion and Xigbar, Sora and his team are surprised when they see twins Ben and Jen Tennyson hit Zexion when they were about to trade in Sofia's Amulet and their Medallions for Aelita's freedom. As Xigbar prepared to attack them, they activated their watches and, in a flash of green and pink light, transformed themselves into their respectful forms, Kickin' Hawk and FrostBlight. Zexion got up and at the sight of the two, became angry almost instantly.

"No one attacks me in our moment of victory!" Zexion shouted with anger.

"Sora, was it?" Kickin' Hawk asked the Keyblade wielder.

"How do you know my name?" Sora surprisingly asked.

"Grandpa Max told us all about you. After one of our agents reported your friend's kidnapping to us, we kept an eye on them and waited for you." FrostBlight answered with an honest look.

"Enough! Time for you pesky bugs to die!" Xigbar shouted as he fired his arrowguns at the heroes. Expecting this, they take cover behind the walls.

"How do we stop them?!" Rancis asked, frightened. Scarlet types in a set of pre-determined coordinates on her wrist-com and sends them to an unknown accomplice.

"Do not worry. I sent our coordinates to two of my fellow soldiers. They will be here to aid us any minute." Scarlet answered reassuringly.

"Well, whoever it was you told where we are, I hope they get here fast." Ralph added.

Meanwhile, after encountering Gwen and Kevin and successfully acquiring the Medallion of Fire, Mason and his team are on their way to regroup with Sora's team. As they exit the town, they encounter another individual. He has periwinkle-blue and white skin with black markings on his face and wearing a blue and black Plumbers uniform and carrying a white and black tool with a green hourglass shape on both sides. Kevin and Gwen identify the individual almost immediately.

"Rook!" Kevin and Gwen greeted with a salute. Rook saluted back.

"Is he one of your troops?" Ron asked.

"One of the top-ranked Plumber agents, actually." Rook replied.

"Are you coming with us to help Sora?" Crumbelina asked.

"Of course I am. My partner Ben and his twin sister Jen did find your friend after all." Rook answered.

"How did you know?" Ulrich asked.

"He recently sent me the coordinates to where she's located." Rook confirmed. "She's in a warehouse near the old army base."

"That's where we were going." Odd replied.

"Rook, since you know exactly where their friend is, will you accompany us on this mission?" Kevin asked.

"Since Max already sent me to find them, how can I say no?" Rook answered.

"Perfect. Lead the way, Rook." Mason said. Rook nods as he proceeds towards the army base with Mason and his team following close behind.

* * *

Back on Sora's team, Zexion and Xigbar have begun to attack them. They took cover behind a wall to avoid Xigbar's arrows and afterwards, Scarlet sends their coordinates to two of her soldiers.

"How are we going to stop him from shooting us?!" Jubileena asked in fear.

"I can freeze his guns. Without them, he's powerless." FrostBlight answered reassuringly.

"How? None of us can get close enough without getting hit by one of those arrows." Felix asked.

"Relax. He can hardly hit me in this size. By the time he does, his guns will already be frozen." FrostBlight replied. She then flies closer to Xigbar, avoiding the arrows along the way. She then fires a light blue beam, which freezes Xigbar's arrowguns, rendering them useless.

"What the hell?!" Xigbar shouted, noticing his frozen guns. Jen signals that the barrage has receded.

"Thanks, sis." Kickin' Hawk thanked. FrostBlight gives him a thankful smile.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can take him down." Sora said as he unsheathed his Kingdom Key.

"Way ahead of you." Vanellope added as she and the racers along with Felix, Calhoun, Sofia, Amber, and James take out their weapons and prepare to fight the two Organization members.

* * *

Mason's team has just recently met fellow Plumber agent Rook Blonko and are now on their way to the old army base to help Sora and his team. Ulrich pulls out one of his swords and looks at his reflection on the blade. He looked at himself for about 10 minutes until Ron snapped him out of his trance.

"Something wrong, Ulrich?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I'm just worried about Aelita, I guess. Ever since my friend Jeremy met her, he's beginning to care deeply for her." Ulrich explained. "If anything happened to her, Jeremy will never feel the same again."

"I feel your pain." Ron replied. This remark gained Ulrich's attention. "If what happened to Aelita happened to Crumbelina, I'd be devastated." After about five minutes of talking, they hear gunfire nearby.

"What was that?!" Candlehead asked, startled by the noise.

"It's coming from that warehouse." Yumi confirmed pointing towards the warehouse Aelita is being held captive.

"If Sora's team found Aelita already, then we got to back them up now!" Mason added as he unsheathed his Sleeping Lion. Then, a hole is blasted open in the warehouse and Zexion was flung outside of the warehouse and into their view.

"I guess Sora found them already." Taffyta deduced. Then, Zexion woke up to see them.

"You!" Zexion shouted.

"I figured you would be here." Mason replied as he readied his Keyblade.

_To be continued…_

* * *

***Rook and I come back with a pre-built eye scanner.***

**Swizzle: Back so soon, Archer?**

**Me: Swizz! Great to see you.**

**Swizzle: What's that you got there?**

**Me: Eye scanner.**

**Gloyd: *walks in* Let me guess, Grundy?**

**Swizzle: He has no other choice. Where's everyone else?**

**Me: Gwen's getting some security cameras and an electric fence and I sent the twins to find some sentry guns.**

**Gloyd: I take it this security is going to be as tight as a drum?**

**Me: as tight as a 3-ton drum.**

**Swizzle: Whoa.**

**Me: Well, I better get this eye scanner set up. You readers please review. And to all of those who have submitted their OCs to me, thank you. If they made the story, they will gladly be a great asset to the team. If not, well, at least you tried. Peace!**


	17. Chapter 16: Royal Reinforcements

***Odd and I are in the studio's game room playing air hockey. Odd has 3 points while I have 4 points***

**Odd: Man, you're getting good at this.**

**Me: I used to play this all the time. *I hit the puck into Odd's goal. The score is now 3-5* Yes!**

**Odd: Nice one.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Sofia: *walks in* Archer, the twins are back with the sentry guns.**

**Me: Perfect. Tell them to set them up outside. I marked the places where the sentry guns should be placed.**

**Sofia: Got it. *walks out***

***buzzer from air hockey table goes off***

**Me: All right! That was a great game, Odd.**

**Odd: It sure was.**

**Me: Well, I better get to work on the new chapter. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 16: Royal Reinforcements

In Castle Oblivion's meeting room, Axel was pacing around nervously after hearing Saïx and Vexen earlier. He heard that Zexion designed a weapon that has the power to force the Princesses of Heart from Sofia's amulet.

"This doesn't feel right." Axel thought "How can Saïx and Vexen plan this? This is not good." After a while, a familiar voice walks in and breaks the silence.

"What got you in such a hurry?" a voice asked. Axel turns around and sees Larxene walking in.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here, Larxene?" Axel asked with relief.

"When I came out of my room, I saw you running towards the meeting room at full stride." Larxene responded "Is something on your mind?" Her response sent a chill through Axel's spine.

"What makes you think that?!" Axel asked in retaliation.

"I saw you listening to Saïx and Vexen earlier. You believe that this is not the right way to earn our hearts." Larxene calmly answered.

"How in the hell did you know that?" Axel asked.

"I don't need to know. It's written all over your mind. You don't trust us anymore." Larxene replied. This answer shocked Axel, but he shook it off.

"No matter. Luxord told me that the next Medallion is in a park where very weird things happen." Axel retorted.

"Good luck with that." Larxene said. Axel only scoffed.

"Where I'm going, luck isn't all I need." Axel replied as he disappeared through a corridor of darkness. After the portal closed, Larxene shakes his head slowly in disbelief.

* * *

In the military base south of the town of Bellwood, the heroes have just regrouped with each other and are now fighting against Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer and Xigbar, the Freeshooter. Sora's team is currently fighting Xigbar while Mason's team just found on Mason's team pull out their weapons, Ron's being a pair of Sai daggers, ready to fight.

"If you think you can beat me, guess again." Zexion said as he pulls out his lexicon.

"A book? You're going to fight us with a book?" Ron joked, which made the others laugh. However, the laughter suddenly died down when several pages flew towards them. They narrowly evade the hostile pages. They turn back to face Zexion, who was angered from Ron's joke.

(Battle Music: Kingdom Hearts II – The 13th Dilemma)

"No one makes fun of my power!" Zexion shouted as he sent more pages at them. Mason deflects them across the base with a Reflega spell and follows with a Blizzaga. Zexion blocks it with a wall of pages.

"Clever. But not clever enough." Zexion said as he attempted to suck Crumbelina into his lexicon. Seeing this, Ron grabs her hand. This made her blush with excitement. Ron was struggling to keep her from being sucked in, but the suction was strong enough to even sweep Ron off the ground. However, before they were sucked in completely, an energy orb hits the lexicon, disabling it.

"Leave those two alone." A voice said. The heroes and Zexion looked towards the roof of the warehouse to see two figures, a boy and a girl. The boy was 9 years old and had white skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He wore an unzipped, red hoodie over a white t-shirt with the Avengers symbol on it, white Nike running shoes, blue jeans, and goggles on his forehead. He was also wielding two katana swords. The girl was 10 years old and had tan skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. She wore a vermillion gown, a cat's eye necklace, and navy earrings. She also had a Bo-staff. Clio identified the two children.

"Drake! Ariana!" Clio called out as they jumped from the warehouse and onto the battlefield.

"Are they your friends?" Mason asked.

"I believe we are. You must be Mason, the new Keyblade wielder. I'm Drake, prince of Adrieria." Drake said.

"And I'm Ariana, princess of Cinnibar." Ariana added. "My sister, Scarlet, called us here and said that you guys need some help."

"Well, you came at the right time." Ron replied as he and Crumbelina got up. Then, they hear clashing from the warehouse.

"Ariana, you go back your sister up. I'll help these guys." Drake ordered. Ariana nods and enters the warehouse. Zexion afterwards picks up his lexicon.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" Zexion shouted as more pages surround him, ready to attack.

* * *

In the warehouse, Sora and his team are currently fighting Xigbar, whose arrow guns were frozen by FrostBlight. Kickin' Hawk charges at him and delivers a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Sora and Vanellope begin to strike his body with their swords. Jubileena throws three cherry bombs at him, but he teleports out of the bombs' range. They see him floating in the air.

"I never knew he could do that." Rancis said in surprise. Xigbar slams his arrow guns together, which shatters the ice. They gasp in horror.

"Now you're in for a real surprise." Xigbar said as he reloaded his guns, which is signaled by the flashing crystals on the grips, and aims them at Sofia. He was about to fire until he was struck by a fireball from nowhere. The team turns around and they see that it was Ariana who fired the blast.

"Ariana!" Sofia called out.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Ariana said.

"I'm surprised you answered my call." Scarlet said.

"What can I say? You are my sister after all." Ariana replied. This response surprised Sora.

"You mean that the Scarlet Warrior is your sister?" Sora asked. Ariana snaps her fingers and her vermillion gown turns into a skintight navy blue outfit that is similar to Scarlet's, only fit for her. They turn to face Xigbar, who stood up and picked up his arrow guns.

"You've got a lot of nerve hitting me like that." Xigbar said with a small chuckle. "But playtime is over!" he then begins to combine his shots together. The crystals glow a bright white and a white arrow is fired and it begins to ricochet off the warehouse walls. Remembering what had occurred years ago, Sora warped in front of the projectile and knocked it back at him with his Kingdom Key. Xigbar noticed this and teleports out of the way, only for the projectile to destroy the chains that bound Aelita to the wall. Xigbar gasps in horror and shock.

"Thank you for freeing me." Aelita jokingly thanked with a laugh. Xigbar chuckles as he slowly dropped to the floor on his feet.

"Oops. I didn't plan on aiming for your shackles there. Guess I better get going now." Xigbar said as he turned around, ready to leave. "But know this: by the time you find all of the Medallions, it'll be too late to stop us." He them prepared to teleport himself from their view.

"I don't think so!" Rancis shouted as he charged towards Xigbar, whose back was still turned.

"Rancis, wait!" James called out, but Rancis didn't listen. He jumped in the air and swung his Bo-staff at the Organization member, only for Xigbar to disappear completely before the attack made contact.

"Shoot! He got away." Rancis cursed under his breath as he sheathed his staff. Aelita approached the others.

"Thanks, you guys, for coming here to save me." Aelita thanked before noticing Ariana. "Who is this little girl?"

"I'm glad you asked. I am Princess Ariana of Cinnibar." Ariana answered.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess Ariana. My name's Aelita." Aelita greeted with a curtsey. Ariana gives her a smile.

"Well, now that we got you out of that mess, we better back Mason and his team up." Sora reported as he opened the warehouse door to reveal Mason's team battling Zexion.

* * *

Zexion used his lexicon to attack Mason's group. He scattered numerous pages around them. Mason used a Thundaga spell to disable some of the pages. A few of the pages that weren't hit start flying towards the royals, but Crumbelina, Rook, and Odd used their projectile weapons to destroy the hostile pages. Ulrich and Kevin charged himself towards Zexion, only for him to vanish completely.

"Where did he go?!" Drake asked. Then, multiple copies of the lexicon appear around them and the pages start flying everywhere.

"What's going on?!" Ron asked, looking at the scattering pages

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stick around to find out. WIND!" Mason answered as he cast an Aeroga spell, blowing away the lexicons. When the wind subsided, they see that the lexicons have vanished. The Sugar Rush racers and young royals are surprised at this.

"They're gone!" Hildegard called out.

"Of course they're gone. They were illusions, after all." A voice spoke up. They turn to see Sora's team exiting the warehouse with Aelita.

"Aelita!" Yumi cried out with tears of joy in her eyes, happy to see her best friend again.

"I see that you freed Aelita. Zexion already escaped." Mason said as he noticed the twins, who reverted back to human form after the battle. "Who are these two?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. Everyone, this is Ben and his twin sister, Jen." Sora introduced the twins to the rest of his friends.

"You must be Mason. Grandpa Max told us who you were and about those Medallions before you came here." Jen said, pointing to the Medallion of Fire. Ron notices the pink watch on Jen's right wrist.

"What's that on your wrist?" Ron asked the female twin.

"This? It's an Omnitrix. It lets me and Ben transform into many different aliens. Mine's linked to Ben's, so some of his aliens he used before, I can transform into them as well, along with some only I can turn into." Jen answered.

"Now that you've rescued your friend and found this Medallion, do you have room for seven more?" Gwen asked. The other heroes think this over for around 15 minutes. Then, they make their decision.

"Sure. We could use some helping hands. Welcome aboard." Sora said in an accepting tone.

"You won't regret having us with you." Rook replied. With Aelita safe from and the Medallion of Fire in their hands, all of the heroes return to the Gummi Ship, place all of the Medallions they collected in the radar's power grid, and set off towards their next destination. Unknown to them, Zexion, who had just escaped from the battle, sees them depart. Zexion quietly chuckles.

"And so it begins." Zexion said as he disappeared from the desert.

* * *

**Odd: Way to think on your feet.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Rook: *walks in* Archer, Gwen's back with the cameras.**

**Me: Good. What happened to the fence?**

**Rook: My guess is that it will be here any minute.**

**Odd: Of course.**

**Me: Guess we'll have to wait for it.**

**Kevin: *walks in with a mile of wired fence* A likely story.**

**Me: Kevin, how did you get the fence?**

**Kevin: Gwen gave this to me to bring back here when I saw her with it and the cameras.**

**Me: Figures. Well, I guess we better set them up then. You readers please review. Peace!**


	18. Chapter 17: Phantom in the Park

***Rook and I are in the studio's security room looking through the video screens for intruders***

**Me: Nothing yet.**

**Rook: Yeah. Since the security system was set up, we haven't had an intruder for days.**

**Sofia: *walks in with Amber and James* Caught anything yet, Archer?**

**Me: Not really. Things have been slow since we set up after Grundy attacked.**

**James: No kidding. Gloyd still has headaches just thinking about it.**

**Amber: Well, we don't want anything like that happening again.**

**Me: Right you are, Amber. Well, I better get to work on the new chapter. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 17: Phantom in the Park

In Castle Oblivion's circular throne room, Larxene and Saïx approach Xemnas and bow to him in respect. After about 10 seconds, they stand back up.

"I see that you have some news for me. Saïx, you may speak first." Xemnas said. Saïx stepped forward.

"Thank you, Master. The weapon designed to force the Princesses of Heart from that girl's amulet is complete." Saïx reported.

"Excellent. And what news do you bring me, Larxene?" Xemnas asked.

"Master Xemnas, it pains me to say that Axel has left the castle perimeter without your consent." Larxene answered with a disappointing look. "He must be planning on either selling information about our weapon to those Keyblade wielders or going after the Medallion himself." Xemnas only chuckles upon hearing that answer.

"I knew he would leave us eventually." Xemnas replied. "I have already sent Demyx to pursue him. Keep track of his progress, Saïx. If he finds the Medallion, let me know right away."

"Understood, Master Xemnas." Saïx said as he disappeared from sight. Xemnas gives Larxene a glare. She steps back in fright and disappears from sight.

* * *

As they approach the next dimension, Jen is talking with the young royals and the Sugar Rush racers as she told them her backstory.

"So you and Gwen share the same powers?" Crumbelina asked.

"Mmm-hmm. I, however, have mastered my powers over mana and magic to the point where I am one of my cousin's teachers." Jen said, lighting a ball of mana in her hand. "Ben, however, does not possess this unique ability."

Scarlet went by Jen. "I see you have improved since our last meeting, old friend."

"You bet." Jen said.

"You two know each other?" Ron asked.

"I had to go to her dimension to help her against a monstrosity named Khaos 11,000." Scarlet answered. "She is so philosophical and honorable that once I heard of her, I made it my destiny to fight her. I would be satisfied no matter what the result."

"Whoa. I guess this changes everything I know about you." Drake said. Then, after about 10 more minutes of talking, the alarm goes off in the cabin.

"Attention. We are approaching our destination. Please report to the cockpit at once. I repeat. We are approaching our destination." Sora reported through the PA speaker. The young royals, Sugar Rush racers, Lyoko warriors, and Plumber agents leave their cabins and enter their way into the cockpit of the ship. They see the Keyhole open and they travel through it. Upon exiting the portal, the ship lands on the roof of a building. They exit the ship to look at their surroundings.

"Where exactly do you think we are, Sora?" Ron asked. Sora looked to his left and saw a sign on the top of a gate.

"Amity… Park. Looks like we landed in some type of town called Amity Park." Sora answered. Mason then checks the streets below them.

"From the looks of things, this place doesn't look anything out of the ordinary." Mason added. As if on cue, they hear screaming from somewhere nearby. "Then again, I could be wrong."

"We have to help those people." Felix said.

"Yeah, if we can find a way down." Hildegard added, looking down from the edge of the building. Mason finds a stairway on the roof they're standing on.

"Over here!" Mason called out to them. The others turn to find Mason at the stairway. Mason guides them down one by one, with himself going last as he closed the door. Upon reaching the streets, they see people running right past them.

"What could they be running from?" James asked. Then, they turn to see a fleet of green ghosts coming towards them.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Drake answered as he unsheathed his katana swords. The others take out their weapons and prepare to fight. Sora and Mason swing their Keyblades at the ghosts, but they phase through them. Sofia fires a Blizzaga at two ghosts, but the attack phases through as well.

"Our attacks aren't doing anything!" Ralph reported.

"No kidding! What are we going to do?" Ron asked. Then, a green energy beam hit a few of the ghosts. "What was that?"

"Sounds like you could use some help." A voice said. The heroes look around to see where the voice came from.

"Up there!" Scarlet reported. They look up to see a 14-year-old boy with tan skin, green eyes, and white hair wearing a black jumpsuit with gray gloves, belt, and boots with a white "D" with an inner "P" on it.

"Who are you?" Calhoun asked.

"I'm known by a lot of names, but call me Danny Phantom." The boy introduced himself as he fired a green plasma ball at the hostile ghosts. Five of the ghosts evaporated while 20 scatter to evade the attack.

"They're fast. But not fast enough to dodge this." Danny said as he pulled out a silver and green cylinder with a white cap. He opens the cylinder and a force sucks the ghosts inside and he closes the cylinder once all of the ghosts are inside.

"Whoa." James said in awe. After Danny puts the container away he lands on the ground and the group approaches him.

"Thanks for helping us with those ghosts." Sofia thanked.

"No problem." Danny replied.

"One question: are you a ghost like those guys?" Drake asked.

"Actually…" Danny answered as he reverted into his human form. He now has brighter skin, blue eyes, and black hair. He also wore a white shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar and a red oval on it, blue jeans, and red and white shoes. The transformation surprised them.

"So you're only half-ghost, huh?" Jen asked. Danny nods.

"Well, thank you for helping us anyway, Danny. My name's Mason. This is Sora, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Ben, Jen, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Scarlet, Sofia, Amber, James, Vivian, Zandar, Hildegard, Clio, Maya, Jun, Jin, Khalid, Drake, Ariana, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Minty, Crumbelina, Gloyd, Snowanna, Jubileena, Swizzle, Adorabeezle, and Ron." Mason said as he introduced himself and his friends to the teenage ghost hunter.

"We were wondering if you seen something land in this town." Sora added.

"Now that I think about it, my friend Tucker told me about a green comet that landed here last night." Danny answered. "After it landed, we left to see what landed until those ghosts got to it first."

"That doesn't sound good." Zandar said.

"I agree." Drake added. "Where is it now?"

"My guess is that those ghosts want power, so they took it to the Ghost Zone." Danny answered.

"G-g-g-ghost Zone?!" Sofia asked in fear. Danny calmly nods.

"Can you take us there?" Ron asked.

"Sure. I was about to take these ghosts back there anyway." Danny answered "Follow me." Unknown to them, Axel was watching them from the roof a nearby building.

"There you are." Axel said. He then jumps off the building and lands on his feet. "This plan cannot occur. I must stop this, no matter what it takes."

* * *

The group is following Danny to the Ghost Zone to recover the next Medallion. About halfway through, Ron approaches him.

"Hey, Danny?" Ron said.

"Yeah, Ron?" Danny answered back.

"I was wondering: how did you get those ghost powers?" Ron asked. Danny only sighs in exasperation.

"Well, I got those powers because of an accident. My parents, who are obsessed with ghosts, created the portal to the Ghost Zone. They tried to open it, but it didn't work, so they gave up. I put on this suit to protect myself and entered the empty tunnel. After looking around, I accidentally turned it on from the inside. I was infused with ectoplasm, turning me into a half-ghost." Danny explained his backstory to him. After about 10 more minutes of walking, they reach Danny's house, which has a neon sign that reads "Fenton Works". "We're here."

"This place looks like an apartment building." Ariana said.

"Okay. If I remember, the Ghost Portal should be in the basement." Danny reported. They were about to enter the building until someone stops them in their tracks.

"Danny!" a voice called out from behind them. They turn around to see two people. One is a 15-year-old girl with fair skin, violet eyes, and raven hair with a small ponytail wearing a black shirt showing her midriff with a purple oval in the center, a knee-length black skirt with a crosshatch design, purple stockings, black combat boots, and black bracelets on her wrists. The other is a boy Danny's age with tan skin, turquoise eyes, and black hair wearing a red beret, a yellow long-sleeve shirt, green cargo pants, and brown boots. He also had a backpack and wore glasses.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny called out to his two friends.

"These friends of yours?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. I met them once I saw those ghosts they were fighting." Danny answered. He then introduced the others to his friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Sam. Sam Manson." Sam introduced herself.

"And I'm Tucker Foley, Tuck for short." Tucker introduced himself.

"Are you heading into the Ghost Zone to get what that green comet was?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh. Whatever that thing it was that they took, it must mean trouble if they plan on taking over." Danny answered.

"Well, we're coming with you." Tucker spoke up. Danny suddenly jolted at Tucker's response.

"Are you nuts?! If any of the ghosts in there find you, you're pretty much goners!" Danny interjected.

"Danny, calm down. Sora and I can keep those ghosts occupied." Mason spoke up.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Mason. Follow me, but stay quiet." Danny sheepishly said and allowed the group to enter.

* * *

**Me: Whew! Finally.**

**Rancis: Hey there.**

**Me: Not now, Rancis.**

**Rancis: Sorry. I came here to let you know that Danny and his friends are coming in.**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Rancis: Yeah.**

**Me: Good. I'm about to show them around. You readers please review. Peace!**


	19. Chapter 18: Into the Ghost Zone

***I was napping in the studio's theatre room after watching Fast & Furious 5. Then, the alarm goes off***

**Me: *jumped awake* Huh?! What?!**

**Ron: *runs in* Archer!**

**Me: Ron! What's going on?!**

**Ron: Someone's attacking the studio!**

**Me: Who was it?!**

**Ron: Don't know. All I can tell is that he controls these black clouds.**

**Me: Black clouds… I bet I know who.**

***We run outside to the studio courtyard to see Sofia, Vanellope, and Drake fighting Black Adam. He turns to see me***

**Black Adam: Well, I figured you would show up eventually.**

**Me: Black Adam. Why are you here?**

**Black Adam: What else? I came here to kill you.**

**Me: Not a chance. You readers enjoy this chapter while Black Adam and I settle this face-to-fist.**

* * *

The 7 Medallions

Chapter 18: Into the Ghost Zone

In the outskirts of Amity Park, a corridor of darkness opens and Demyx appears from it. He surveys the area clearly. He is thinking about hunting down Axel after he left without telling his superior.

"So, this is where they said Axel would go to find that Medallion." Demyx said to himself as he entered the town. Some of the people look at him in confusion while others simply ignore him. After about 5 minutes of walking, he spots someone on the roof of a building. "He seems interesting. Maybe I should go talk to him." He teleports to the roof of the building, meters behind the figure.

"I take it you're after someone you know." The figure spoke.

"How did you know that?" Demyx asked. The figure turns around to reveal a man in his 40's with gray hair and dark blue eyes wearing a black tuxedo over a white button-down shirt with a red bowtie and a red handkerchief in the outer pocket.

"Let's just say I'm looking for someone as well." The man answered. "My name is Vladimir. Vladimir Masters. My friends call me Vlad." He held out his hand, offering a handshake.

"I'm Demyx." Demyx introduced as he accepted the handshake. "Who is it that you're looking for?"

"Just someone by the name of Danny Phantom." Vlad said.

"Interesting. Do you know anyone by the name of Axel, Vlad?" Demyx asked.

"No, I haven't." Vlad answered. That answer made Demyx lower his head in disappointment. "However…" Vlad added. This caught the Melodious Nocturne's attention. "I did see someone with red hair follow a group of children."

"Did one of these children wield a type of sword called a Keyblade?" Demyx asked.

"Two of them, actually. Why?" Vlad asked. Demyx then turns around to think for a moment.

"So the Keyblade wielders and their friends are already here." Demyx thought to himself. "If I find this Danny Phantom, I'll find _him _as well." He turns back around to face Vlad.

"Okay. Where can we find him?" Demyx asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, I saw him heading towards his house. It is a 3-story building with a large neon sign that reads "Fenton Works"." Vlad answered. "I will take you there."

"Thank you, Vlad." Demyx thanked as he opened a corridor of darkness for the two to walk through.

* * *

The group has recently entered Danny's house with Danny, Sam and Tucker. Some of the heroes are looking around the building, while a few of the others are looking for a way to find the portal to the Ghost Zone.

"Although I admire the place, Danny, we can't find the way to the basement." Mason complained.

"My parents are a bit secretive to their work, so they hid their laboratory behind that bookshelf." Danny replied, pointing to a bookshelf nearby. The group approaches the bookshelf.

"So many books. How can we find the one that opens it?" Drake asked, amazed by the number of books on the shelf.

"Let me handle this. It's a good thing I keep this handy in case we can't find what we're looking for." Rancis answered as he focused on the book shelf. In Rancis' point-of-view, the bookshelf and adjoining wall is completely blue as he scanned the 550 books on the shelf. He looks along the rows of the shelf until he found an orange slot.

"Second row. Seventh book from the right." Rancis reported. Danny, Sam and Tucker are amazed by this.

"Whoa, I never knew you could see like that, Rancis. How do you do it?" Tucker asked.

"It's a little tool called "Detective Mode". I learned it when I ventured into a place called Arkham City to rescue Vanellope, who was kidnapped and taken there by Turbo." Rancis explained as Danny proceeded to pull the book. Then, the bookshelf began to move upwards, revealing the way to the basement. They were about to enter until they were stopped by a voice familiar to Danny.

"What is going on here, Danny?" a voice asked. They turn to see a 17-year-old girl with orange hair and aqua blue eyes wearing a hip-length long-sleeve black v-neck shirt, aqua pants, black flats, and an aqua headband.

"Not now, Jazz. My friends here are trying to get into the Ghost Zone to get what landed in that green comet last night." Danny answered. Jazz only gave a glare to some of the group, making a few of the young royals and the Sugar Rush racers cringe in fear.

"Jeez. Is this your sister?" Mason asked the young ghost hunter.

"Uh-huh." Danny answered. "Don't let her attitude deceive you. She's still the Jazz Fenton I know."

"Likewise." Drake added. Jazz then noticed the hidden entrance to the lab.

"Why is the secret entrance open?" Jazz asked.

"Like I said before, my new friends here are about to go into the Ghost Zone with me to get what was in that green comet." Danny answered.

"Well, you need someone to guide you." Jazz said.

"Are you sure you want to guide us in there?" Ben asked. Jazz nods.

"I guess we can't stop you from this." Sam said.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but we should go into the Ghost Zone now." Sora added.

"Right. Come on. Let's get into the Ghost Zone." Danny said as he proceeded downstairs to the laboratory. The group follows him and his friends. When they arrive, they see a vault-like door with yellow and black stripes, a red light above it and a panel with two buttons on the left, one green labeled "open", the other red labeled "close".

"Could this be the Ghost Portal you mentioned, Danny?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. I bet those ghosts have a grudge against me so I need seven other people to go with me." Danny suggested.

"Who do you want to come with you?" Rook asked.

"Let's see, Sam and Tucker already want to come with me so I need five more." Danny said.

"Who do you have in mind?" Ralph asked.

"Well, Sora and Mason have those Keyblades, so they'll come, too. I also want Ben, Sofia, and Vanellope to come with me as well." Danny said.

"Ariana, Drake, Ron and I will keep watch outside for any more of those ghosts." Scarlet added.

"Good. Now let's go in there and get that comet." Danny said with vigor. They were about to go in until Rancis grabbed Vanellope's hand.

"Be careful in there." Rancis said to Vanellope.

"Don't worry. I will." Vanellope replied as she gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him blush wildly. The other racers smile at this.

"All right. Let's go." Vanellope added as the team chosen to venture in the Ghost Zone, the portal to it being opened by Calhoun, proceeded inside.

* * *

***Ron and I kick Black Adam in the stomach, sending him flying across the courtyard.***

**Me: Had enough yet, Adam?**

**Black Adam: Not even close. I'll be back for you yet. *flies away***

**Ron: Like that's going to happen.**

**Me: Everyone okay?**

**Drake: A little bruised, but other than that, we're okay.**

**Vanellope: Look at this place! It's a disaster.**

**Ron: No kidding!**

**Me: Nothing to worry. If we work together, we'll have the studio cleaned up by tomorrow.**

**Sofia: Sounds like a good idea.**

**Me: Thanks, Sofia. Let's get to work. You readers please review. Peace!**


End file.
